Before our very own eyes
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: Before the KOSMOS incident, a girl named Mae Takakashii is employed by Vector to work with Shion and Kevin. Is there a possible way that she could alter the future as we know it? Chapter 21 added, ShionXAllen? MaeXchaos, JrXMomo, ZiggyXJuli
1. Chapter 1

Xenosaga: Before our very own eyes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that you hear, see or read. The only character that I own is Mae, and some of the workers.

Chapter 1: The first chapter in my life.

I walked proudly to the Director's office. I slowly opened his door and gave him a big grin.

"Well hello Miss Takakashii! Ive was expecting you." He motioned over to a chair in front of his desk. I handed over my files and he scanned through them.

"You know, you're very smart for your age. If you do successfully get accepted into the First Division, you would be the youngest, save Miss Uzuki." I nodded. I was so proud of myself, I always worked hard. I was 16 and I just got my license. When I was little, my parents always forced me to be the best, whether it was sports, or on the piano. I thank them now for what they have made of me.

"You have some wonderful things Miss Takakashii! Do you mind that while I look through the rest, that you go ahead and meet the First Division?" My heart literally stopped.

"Absolutely!" I ran out of his office and checked the map to see where to go. I ran down the corridors and stopped at a white metallic door, like the rest. It swooshed open and reveled a large room with many workers. I guess they could tell I was new because of my enormous grin. On the other hand, maybe not. A 50-year-old woman with blond hair turned around from her terminal and gave me a scowl.

"Deary, are you lost? Do I need to call for your mommy?" Now, everyone started to stare at me.

"Actually no, you really cant. I think I got a job here." No wait, that did not sound right.

"The director is looking at my files." The woman rolled her eyes and said something like, "They keep getting younger and younger, next he will employ a 10 year old."

"Nice to meet you! Im Chief Winnicot," a man with black hair stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"This is the co chief Shion Uzuki." I remembered the Director say her name. When Miss Uzuki turned around, I saw that she was a couple of years older than me.

"Nice to meet you Miss…"

"Takakashii, Mae Takakashii!" I grinned and shook her hand.

"Im going to take it that you transferred here to Vector's First Division because of KOS-MOS right?" Chief Winnicot asked.

"KOS-MOS?" I asked surprised.

"This IS the KOS-MOS project," the old woman sneered. Chief Winnicot waved her off.

"I just wanted to work here so badly because I love working on humanoid cyborgs, androids or Realians." He nodded.

"Then let me introduce you to our Princess, KOS-MOS!" He motioned me to go walk over to her 'bed'. I put my hand on the top.

"Im so glad to meet you, even though I cant see you," I joked. Her bed was closed because she was probably still in development.

"Even though it will be a couple of months before she will awaken, I still so nervous," Chief Winnicot laughed. Miss Uzuki chuckled to.

"Oh, im sorry Miss Takakashii! This is Sheryl, Mark, Candie, Fredric and Amy!" Miss Uzuki pointed to the members.

"There are a lot more, but there not here, or they just recently transferred to another division." My connection gear vibrated and I checked who was calling.

"Hey Kaci! What's up?" I asked her. The old woman, who was named Sheryl, stared at me, like she wanted to know what I was talking about.

"Did you get the job?" Kaci asked.

"I think!" I yelled giddily.

"Oh my goddie goddie GODDIE! I got the job in the Second Division! My boss said if I do good enough, I can transfer to the First Division! I hope I do AWESOME!"

"Im rooting for you!" I ended the connection.

"Im sorry, that was my best friend telling me she got a job in the Second Division." Miss Uzuki nodded.

"I have a friend who's in the Second Division to. She works in the weapons section, you cant miss her," she chuckled. I grinned.

"Miss Takakashii, the Director would like to see you," the intercom yelled. "Miss Takakashii, the director would like to see you."

"Good-luck," Chief Winnicot and Miss Uzuki whispered as I ran out the door. I ran all the way to his office.

"Well, im glad to see that you got here so fast!" He smiled. I fell onto the chair in front of his desk.

"Im happy tell you that you got the job!" I forgot that I was feeling fatigue and grabbed my files and ran down the hall again, opened the door to the First Division, KOS-MOS project room and screamed.

"IGOTIT!" I yelled running around. Sheryl gave me the most disgusted look but before the Chief could see her, she turned back to her terminal.

"Im so happy!" Miss Uzuki gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the team!" Mark took my hand and shook it. I blushed. He was defiantly hot, but I needed to focus on my work, not boys. Oh poo, I cant help it!

"Its so great to have ya here with us!" Candie said with the fakest southern accent I ever heard. I didn't even think people talked like that anymore, but I guess she proves me wrong.

"Alright, because this is your first day, ill let Shion show you around the building and the lab. I hope you have a great time here." Chief Winnicot smiled. I nodded. I could hear Sheryl telling something about me to a man no one introduced to me. It was loud enough for me to hear her say, "I thought that only let the smartest into the First Division! How did a little idiot school girl get in here?" I ignored her and walked out with Miss Uzuki.

"Please don't mind her. They only employed her because she was smart." I laughed.

"I noticed that Chief Winnicot called you by your first name," I said. Miss Uzuki nodded.

"Oh, were engaged. He just asked me last night, I haven't told anyone yet really." I gasped.

"I feel special!" I joked.

"You are!" Miss Uzuki protested. "Its not very often a 16 year old gets in the First Division! Wait; there hasn't been a single one yet! You're a prodigy just like Kevin." I felt like crying, hearing a great woman like Miss Uzuki call me special. Miss Uzuki showed me around the entire building and she took me to the Food Area, so we could get coffee.

"I hope your going to like working on KOS-MOS. She is extremely special," Miss Uzuki said after taking her last sip of coffee. Even though I loved the thought of coffee, I could only stand cold coffee, and only a few sips at that, so I pretended to be drinking mine.

"I think it could be the best thing to ever happen to me! I just love the thought that I would be working on something that could alter the universe!" Miss Uzuki laughed.

"Alter the universe?" She asked. Mucho Stupid! Good going Mae, mess it up so soon.

"I hope she never has to be fully awakened, because that would be for bloodshed, but we do need her for the gnosis." I nodded.

"Miss Uzuki, your from Old Milita aren't you? My parents were from there, but they died in the incident and I was transported here to Second Milita, but I was only two, so I can't remember what my parents looked like. But I do remember my parents saying that it was necessary that this was happening or something." Miss Uzuki nodded.

"Please call me Shion, and my parents were killed on Milita to. Of course I remember it because gnosis killed my mother when I was in the hospital with her, and they also killed my father and my Realian named Feb." Tears felt like they were going to fall and some did. I couldn't see how Shion could hold hers back.

"Actually my mom, was a.."

"Miss Uzuki!" someone yelled. She wiped her head around to face a man.

"KOS-MOS!" He yelled. We both jumped up and ran back to the lab where everyone was in a frenzy. Shion pulled me over to a terminal right beside KOS-MOS.

"Try to get into her main-frame to stop the virus!" Chief Winnicot yelled. He to, was trying to stop the virus with an encephalon dive.

"Wait! Let me go! I used to dive all the tie in training!" I yelled.

"Im not that good with hacking!" I yelled again. He nodded and led me to the dive chair. Shion was typing furiously at a terminal to watch my dive. I put the dive glasses on and sat firmly in the chair.

"Starting up Encephalon Dive! Main directive is to stop the virus in KOS-MOS mainframe! KOS-MOS will assist you while you dive and your weapon will be an Ether Bow!" Shion yelled over the blaring sirens.

"Encephalon dive has been constructed!" I felt my body being torn from my world and into KOS-MOS'. When I opened my eyes, I was standing next to a gray headed 18 year old. It was defiantly KOS-MOS because of the way her body looked.

"Where is the virus located?" I asked.

"Near the objection point in the middle of the encephalon. Its marked as the red vector box! Inside, is where the virus lays dormant. Various things will try to stop you on your way there. When you get there, say KO-MOS' password, "Ye shall be as gods," and she'll be able to destroy it!" Chief Winnicot yelled.

"I know time is limited, but I have detected that you are not part of the KOS-MOS project." Her voice startled me.

"KOS-MOS has all audible functions in the encephalon!" A voice said. I recognized it as Mark's. I guess he was watching my dive now. KOS-MOS' head shook violently, a warning sigh for me to get up off my butt and stop that dang virus! I ran forward only to be stopped by three 'things'. KOS-MOS got into a battle pose and my Ether Bow appeared. One tried to attack me but KOS-MOS stuck out her arm and prepared some kind of cannon. The air around her arm went a purplish bluish light and everything around us blew up.

"Oh crap, that was powerful!" My eyes went wide with astonishment.

"I suggest that we hurry," KOS-MOS suggested. We ran forward, no enemies trying to stop us because she blew them all up! The area went black, another warning that if I didn't hurry, I would be stuck in there forever. We reached the red vector box and something HUGE came out of it, bigger than ANY A.G.W.S, almost as big as the Second Division building!

"Ye shall be as gods!" I managed. KOS-MOS shook violently again and an enormous light erupted from her. I felt myself being ripped apart, I think. I felt a hand on my wrist and just like that, I was back into the First Division building with everyone starting at me.

"Am I alive?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Is the virus gone?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"It was a close call! If Mark hadn't of gotten you out, you would have been killed by KOS-MOS!" Candie yelled. Amy nodded. I looked down and saw that my arm was limp.

"My arm," I screamed.

"It was the thing that was hit the most in the dive. Anything that happens in the dive.."

"Happens to me to! But my arm is a vegetable!" I screamed. Three men ran into the room with something strange.

"It's a shot with nanomachines in it. It should recover your arm, and if it doesn't they can replace it."

"REPLACE IT?" I yelled. My first day at my new job and I was already wounded. They gave me a shot and I felt them lift me out of the dive chair. I went all loopy and woozy and I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okie, I don't own anything in this story except that characters Mae, Mark, the unknown dude (the one Sheryl Talks to), Sheryl, Candie, Amy and Kaci.

Summary of last chapter:

Mae, the new Vector employee was seriously injured in the Encephalon dive.

Chapter 2: The beginning of the end?

"Do you think we were to hard for her on her first day?" Chief Winnicot asked the other KOS-MOS project workers.

"I think she deserved it, being injured in the Dive. That's so pathetic! She could of just healed herself or something!" Sheryl yelled.

"Sheryl! There was no time for Miss Takakashii to heal herself! As soon as KOS-MOS used her special weaponry, Mark was diving through to get her out! If she stayed in there any longer, we would have a dead girl on our hands!" Chief Winnicot was red in the face, and everyone could tell Sheryl was going to get it.

"But she said she dived before in training!" Sheryl protested.

"Has she dived before with KOS-MOS, or any other life threatening being? No!" Shion put her arm on Kevin's shoulder, to tell him to stop.

"Fighting wont get us anywhere!" Shion said.

"Shion, your right." Kevin stepped away from Sheryl.

"Im sorry to say, but because of your actions, Im going to have to assign you research duty in the other lab." Sheryl gasped.

"NOW!" She muttered some cuss words, left, and as soon as the door swished closed, everyone cheered.

"Chief! Chief! Chief! Who is our man? Kevin is! WOOOOT!" Chief Winnicot waved them off. Everyone stopped when the door opened to reveal Mae.

"Hey," she muttered. She looked around and a sigh of relief waved over her as she saw that Sheryl wasn't there.

"How is your arm?" Mark rushed up to Mae and examined her arm.

"The Realian said that my arm had 3rd degree burns and such. The nanomachines shot healed my arm, but it feels different."

"It looks like a Realians arm," Fredric said. Mae raised one eyebrow.

"A realian arm? I assure you that this is my arm!"

"I think they said someone by the name of Wilhelm payed for the operation, and about the whole Realian thing, im not sure." Everyone gasped.

"Sir Wilhelm?" Shion yelled. Everyone began to talk among themselves while Mae moved her fingers to make sure they were working correctly. She sighed.

"I never knew it was going to end up like this," she whispered.

"It would be over 10000,00000 Gs just to even think about having that kind of surgery!" Fredric yelled.

"I don't think that's even a number," Shion protested.

"Who cares what they did as long as she's okay?" Mark asked frustrated. Mae heard him and blushed.

"Okay, we need to work on KOS-MOS today. Everyone to their stations!" Chief Winnicot yelled. Mae walked sheepishly up to him.

"I don't have a station," she whispered. Chief Winnicot led her over to a station right next to KOS-MOS, where he would usually sit.

"I have to run some errands. I need you to watch over KOS-MOS' mainframe. It is the most important of all. Shion right behind you is watching to, just in case. If anything goes wrong, Shion should be able to help you." Chief Winnicot ran out.

Kevin and Wilhelm 

Kevin ran into the U.M.N room and opened a connection with Wilhelm.

"Nice to see you again Kevin," Wilhelm said with his infamous suave voice.

"Good to see you again to." Kevin replied.

"How is Miss Takakashii doing with her new arm? It should be working superbly." Kevin shook his head.

"What? A new arm? She said it was her old one!" Wilhelm grinned.

"You will understand soon enough. Now, do you remember the plan?" He asked. Kevin nodded.

"It wont be long before the new one awakens, then the other one will. I hope it turns out according to the 'Compass of Order."

"Is it safe to talk about this on the U.M.N?" Kevin asked.

"I would hope so. Until next time." Wilhelm closed the connection and Kevin sighed.

"Why does he act so, cryptic?"

Back with Mae (Mae's point of view) 

I hope it was okay to lie about diving all the time in training. I just took a course on it in High School, that's all really. I wonder where Chief Winnicot went. I want to go see KOS-MOS. Oh poo, I need to stop talking to myself in my head. I looked at the screen one more time and got up to go look at KOS-MOS.

"Is it possible to take the bindings off?" I asked. Shion nodded.

"Today we need to do some tests to make sure. And I need to do some more programming on her mainframe, here move over," Shion went over to my- I mean Chief Winnicot's terminal and she typed something in.

"I added you to the list of Vector Employees. I don't know why the Director hadn't already." Shion sighed and I chuckled.

"Is it important to add me on that list?" Shion nodded.

"Her objective is to protect Vector Employees!" I nodded.

"Ive been meaning to ask you a question about your arm." Shion said. I nodded.

"Did it hurt, I mean having them renew dead cells and tissues that were burnt off." I shook my head.

"No, I was sedated so I didn't feel anything. The only new thing I feel is that it feels, stronger in a way." Shion gave me an uncertain look, took out her connection gear, and typed something in it. The bindings on KOS-MOS' bed opened and revealed steam. I gasped as I saw this, unknown thing in the pod.

"That's not what she looked like in the Encephalon! She had the same hair, but she was wearing blue!" Shion looked at me strangely.

"It showed her on our monitor like that." I shrugged it off and I admired her amazing beauty, and craftsman ship.

"Kevin is the only one who knows every little thing about KOS-MOS. I don't even know half of what he knows." I was beginning to feel strange things about KOS-MOS that I didn't feel before when I joined this project. I was scared of working on her, as if something bad was going to happen. I shook off this notation and went back to work on debugging her system. While I was I was in the middle of working, I heard a loud crash of thunder and the lights went out. I looked down at KOS-MOS and I was sure I saw something glow!

"Whoa, it must be a bad storm to take out our 13 generators!" Fredric stated. Candie and Amy started to cry.

"We don't like no storms!" I leaned over to Shion and said, "Just make sure they don't put any of their vocabulary in KOS-MOS," and she burst out laughing. It felt good just sitting there in the dark, laughing with my new friends. We started telling ancient old ghost stories when I got to a part where the monster comes into the room and Chief Winnicot rushed in and made us all scream, even the guys.

"Im sorry I took so long!" He rushed over to a chair and fell down into it.

"Kevin! Are you okay? Did you run all the way here? Your to old for that!" With that comment from Shion, everyone died laughing. I was laughing so hard, I couldn't breath. The lights came back on, and a small, "Aww!" escaped my lips.

"You opened KOS-MOS' bed without me?" Chief Winnicot asked surprised. Shion nodded.

"We had a scheduled maintence today."

"I know Shion! Nevertheless, your not supposed to use that for anything Shion, I thought you knew that!" Kevins face was red and Shion looked like she was going to cry.

"Its was my fault!" I yelled. "I wanted to see KOS-MOS!" He looked at me, then at Shion.

"Im so sorry Shion for yelling at you." She smiled and they hugged.

"_Should I push myself away from her so she wont be torn to pieces when I die soon? All for Wilhelm…" _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The reviews- Yippeee! My first two reviews on my story! Thank you ally and Ying Fa Xang!

**Ally- oh my gosh, you guys DON'T know what Mae looks like! Im so sorry for not putting that in there XP, so this is for everyone who doesn't know what she looks like**

**Mae Takakashii**

**Hair- light brown hair with blond highlights, a little over shoulder length**

**Eyes- Dark Coffee brown**

**Interests- working on humanoid robots, reading, shopping and talking to friends**

**Sign- Capricorn **

**Home Planet: Old Milita**

**Current home: At her grandparent's house on Second Milita**

**Ying Fa Xang- Thank you oodles for the review!**

_CHAPTER 3 (Mae's thoughts) _

"Alright Miss Takakashii, your terminal will be the one right there beside Mark and Shion," Chief Winnicot pointed over to a medium sized screen and matching chair, just like all the others.

"What will I be working on?" I asked.

"Oh, your perfecting KOS-MOS' Auto-Mode." I nodded and ran over to my chair and I started typing slowly, just incase I typed an error.

"Candie, make sure KOS-MOS' bindings are working properly, we don't want her coming out yet."

"You bet Chief!"

"Shion, I need you to watch the cage partition, make sure nothing is going wrong."

"Absolutely!"

"Fredric and Amy, I want you to contact the Second Division Weapon's section and see how KOS-MOS' condenser is coming, then I want you to see how her attachment weapons are going!"

"Certainly!" Amy yelled. I watched her run over to Fredric's terminal and sit next to him.

"Oh, she has a crush on him." I turned around from surprise to meet Mark, who obviously must of seen me watch them. I nodded and blushed. After two or three seconds Fredric announced, "The lines are congested, should I try again?"

Chief Winnicot shook his head no.

"Email them using your connection gear, they should get that quicker than waiting for the lines to decongest."

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" The intercom yelled.

"DUE TO THE STORM, ALL LINES WILL BE CLOSED! THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!"

"No wonder," Fredric sighed. The thunder crashed outside making me shudder with every crack. Lightning flashed near the window I was located at and I screamed. Lightning was never a thing I liked.

"Its okay Mae, they have multiple lightning towers outside!" Mark laughed. He called me Mae. Does he like me like me, or does he like me as a friend? The room got quiet. I was sure they were watching me.

"Okay Shion, Candie, Fredric, Amy and Shion! I need to see you in the other lab!" Chief Winnicot yelled.

"Huh? What about me and Mark?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I just needed these guys, so finish up your work!" And with that they all ran out the door and I was sure they were going to listen to what Mark and I were going to say.

"So, how long have you been here?" I asked Mark. He said, "1 year," without even looking away from his terminal. He turned and smiled.

"It never gets boring in here," I laughed. Somehow, the threatening lightning outside didn't scare me anymore.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you would like to get coffee sometime?" Panic Attack ALERT!

"Sure!" I smiled.

"WOOT!" Someone yelled outside. I heard a smacking sound and some shuffling. I walked to the door and opened it, making them fall to the floor.

"Oh hello Miss Takakashii!" Chief Winnicot said standing up.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" I asked.

"Well ofcou-," Shion quickly out her hand on Candie's mouth.

"What ever made you think that?" Shion said quickly and nervously. Everyone else got up quickly and ran back to their terminals and pretended to work, so they could hear anything else we were going to say.

"When?" I whispered to Mark.

"How about now?" He asked.

"Go ahead!" I jumped and turned around to face Chief Winnicot.

"I can have Amy and Jewel finish up your work!"

"Jewel?" I asked.

"She's a multi purpose Realian." I nodded and hand in hand, Mark and I walked out to the farthest coffee shop we could find.

"They are really annoying sometimes aren't they?' Mark asked after we ordered our coffee, this time I made sure I ordered a Frappuccino.

"Want to try some of this kind of coffee? Its superb!" Mark laughed.

"I don't eat anything I can't spell." I died laughing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a lone Realian clutching her chest.

"Excuse me," I said getting up abruptly and walking over to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I started to have these abnormal malfunctions. I don't think I can move." I nodded and picked her up. My right arm, the one that was damaged wasn't shaking like me left arm because of her weight.

"Mark!" I yelled. He ran over.

"Need some help?" He asked, obviously seeing how her mass was hurting my arm. I nodded and I handed her over to him. Mark's arms flinched with her mass, but we were able to take her to a Realian Maintence Lab.

"Sherry!" The counselor yelled. He took her with ease and helped her up on a bed where he did some analyzes.

"I must thank you for brining my wife in! Let me give you a reward!" The counselor insisted.

"Umm, okay." Mark and I said in unison.

"Okay lets see here, do you have any 100-series Realian friends?" I nodded a 'No'.

"What about that project you're working on, whatever it is, it could certainly use this!" He picked up an A.G.W.S gun.

"Its not an A.G.W.S," Mark explained.

"Okay, 100,000 g's!" Oh, I about screamed.

"Okay!" I stuck out my hand and he gave me the money, now I can go shopping! Mark led me down the corridor and back into the First Division sector.

"Who would of thought he would give us so much money?" I asked flipping through it. Mark gave me a concerning look.

"It might not be real, make sure you have Chief Winnicot takes it to the director to see if its counterfeit or not." I shrugged and pulled out 50,000 g's for Mark.

"Oh you don't need to do that! You're the one that found her!" I pressed the money into his hand.

"Lets go shopping sometime!" I opened the door to our project room and everyone cheered.

"We saw you on the U.M.N news! You saved that Realian woman!" Candie yelled.

"Was it really that important, beside that that Realian was his wife?" Shion nodded.

"Yes, she was an important prototype of some sort, they wouldn't give us any information because were not in that sector." I nodded.

"Alright Love Birds, get back to your stations!" Chief Winnicot yelled. I blushed and fumbled into my chair, only succeeding in falling. Mark stuck out a hand and I put up my right arm. When he grabbed it, he stopped and didn't try to pull up.

"Mae, your arm," he whispered. I looked at it, but it didn't look unusual.

"Its cold and hard." He abruptly let go and I fell a little. I examined my arm; it really didn't look any different from my other one. With my left hand, I felt the skin on my right arm. It did feel cold and hard compared to my other arm. I looked up, about to cry. I saw Chief Winnicot turn away. He looked like he knew something! However, he would tell me right? I got up quickly and muttered, "I need some time to myself," and I ran outside crying. I heard the door open behind me and Shion ran after me. Surprisingly, she caught up.

"Mae wait!" She called. I stopped and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It feels awful, like I was mutated!" Shion led me to a lounge area and we sat down.

"Its okay Mae! You don't act or think any different do you? People still love you for who you are right? Think of Realians, or cyborgs! Don't you think cyborgs resent ever being in the Life Recycling Act?"

"But, cyborgs have limits on where they can go! People are afraid to be near cyborgs!" I cried out.

"But look at your arm! Even you couldn't tell it was a prosthetic one. And that synthetic skin looks really good. I think its Realian tissue, im not sure." Hearing Shion go on about how awesome it was, made me feel better.

"You think Mark still likes me even though I have a fake arm?" I asked. Shion laughed.

"Girl, I think he would like you even if you were a Realian! Anyway, I heard when he was little, he had heart problems so he had to have something put into his heart so it could function properly!" Hearing this made me feel great.

"Shall we go back?" Shion asked. I nodded and followed her back to our room.

"I wonder, is it bullet proof?" Shion asked. I shrugged. I defiantly wanted to talk to the person who did my operation and possibly thank them. When she opened the door everyone crowded around me to make sure I was okay. Candie had coffee, the kind I like waiting for me at my Terminal.

"Actually Miss Takakashii, I need you to watch over the cage partition with Shion. Just pull up the file on your Connection Gear and it should appear on your screen. I nodded and I successfully opened it. It was a good hour or so when the storms started up again. They weren't as severe as the first time, but they were near that. A couple of times, some Realians came and checked up on us to see if our power was on and such.

"Chief Winnicot, some one is on a connection for you!" Candie yelled. Chief Winnicot looked surprised and rushed out suddenly.

"Is something the matter?" I asked Shion.

"Honestly, I have no clue with him."

Kevin and Wilhelm 

"Ah, good to see you again," Wilhelm nodded. Kevin nodded and sat in a chair so he could rest.

"I have upped the day of KOS-MOS' awakening, I want it done by tomorrow. You need to go to the planet Ariadne and give this Connection Gear to a man that will be waiting there. I expect this to be done in less than 12 hours, understood?" Wilhelm asked.

"But, I need to tell everyone else!" Kevin yelled.

"I expect it to be done, my dear Testament." In addition, with that, he ended the connection. Kevin ran out and back into the KOS-MOS' project room.

"Everyone, I have good and bad news," Kevin announced. Everyone turned to face him.

"The CEO of Vector has upped the awakening to tomorrow. I must leave on some business to Ariadne so I expect every final test to be finished!" He yelled. Everyone cheered, unbeknownst of the danger they were to be falling under.

"Wait Kevin!" Shion yelled. She and Kevin went outside the room so they could talk.

"Be really careful okay. I want you to know that I will always love you no matter what, and I cant wait until next month for our wedding." Kevin smiled.

"I love you to, Shion."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Incident

Disclaimer: I don't own the Namco Characters, or the whole story of Xenosaga.

Note: This chapter contains gory details.

Mae

Today! Today! TODAY! Im finally going to get to see KOS-MOS awaken! Chief Winnicot just got back an hour ago and were preparing for the awakening! Oh, this is going to be amazing! Ive had been here only for a few days, and im already going to get to see something this amazing happen! Its seems almost surreal, being accepted into the First Division on such short notice, and being able to work on KOS-MOS for such a short time, but I get to see her awakening!

"Its almost time!" Shion squealed. Sheryl came into the room with a frustrated look.

"I get to watch, after all im part of the project to!" Chief Winnicot nodded and waved for her to go over to her station.

"Okay, check the last bit of Data and make sure everything is going smoothly!" We nodded and hurried through the data. Two men came with guns, probably just in case KOS-MOS went berserk, which she so couldn't.

"Anytime," Chief Winnicot muttered. He hurried over to Shion and kissed her.

"Remember, Ill always love you." Shion gave him a weird look. He was beginning to scare me. The door swished open again, probably just some more security guards, so I didn't bother looking. I heard someone fall, and then I looked. Oh, mother of GOD!

"Everyone stay put! Don't move or we will harm you!" A man in purple and black yelled. A man came behind me and made me put my arms behind my head, same with everyone else. He took out a connection gear that was all to familiar to me.

"KOS-MOS NO!" Shion and I screamed. The man hit me on my head, but it didn't hurt that bad. It was storming outside, thunder crashed and lightning flashed. Oh great, now im a poet! The bed opened and the bindings steamed. KOS-MOS' sat up quickly and her head twitched violently, much like it did in the Encephalon. She jumped out on all fours and attacked another man wearing purple and black. He fell over dead. We all cowered and ran away. KOS-MOS jumped for Sheryl next. She jumped out of the way, but KOS-MOS caught her and pounced on her chest, causing her lungs to fall. I ran for Mark and he held my hand. Together we ran to the back of the room, only to be seen by KOS-MOS! Oh crap, will I never get to go out with Mark again? She ran for us and Mark got in front of me.

"NO!" I pushed him to the side and put up my right arm. She slashed it, causing some of the fake skin to fall off, revealing glowing blue thingies inside.

"Over here!" Someone shouted. KOS-MOS turned away from us and ran for Shion and Chief Winnicot. He, like Mark got in front of Shion willingly and KOS-MOS stuck her hand in his stomach. He fell to the ground bleeding. Shion knelt down beside him and although KOS-MOS could of killed Shion right there, she went for Candie, Fredric and Amy, who suffered the same fait as Chief Winnicot. I just stood there next to Mark trembling. I heard the sobs of Shion. The man, who barked out the orders, ran outside and KOS-MOS ran after him. While she was outside doing god knows what, Shion pulled out a gun that Kevin had on his belt. KOS-MOS came back inside crawling on all fours. She saw me and twitched her head. She jumped after me but Mark jumped to stop her. She flung him off into a generator and lunged for me.

BANG

Shion had shot KOS-MOS in the head, causing her to fall down inches before me.

"Whhhhhhhaaaa.." I couldn't move, I was to stunned. Behind me, I could hear something sizzling. I looked in terror. Mark was laying dead. The electrical currents had killed him.

"Shion!" I yelled running to her. We were both crying insanely. I saw something gleaming on Chief Winnicot's neck. She ripped his necklace off and put it on her neck.

"You were supposed to get married next month!" I whispered. Shion nodded. I stood up, but I wobbled a little. I walked over to Mark and I grinned.

"I will always remember you," I sighed. Something was in his hand. I opened it up and I gasped. It was a beautiful necklace with a heart made out of pink diamonds. I picked it up, and like Shion put it on. My arm, which I now realized was shaking with electrical currents.

"Shion, what just happened?" I quivered. She shook her head.

"Everyone is, gone." Ws all she said. I fell to my knees and cried. The door opened, and I expected more murder, but it was some Realians.

"What happened?" One asked checking my arm. Then it checked on Shion.

"These men, came in here and started up KOS-MOS and she killed everyone." Was all I could say before I fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yesterday at Vector's First Division, there was a break in and the start up of the Android KOS-MOS, who was being awakened that day. The Deaths were, Amy Kawaka, Fredric Takara, Chief Kevin Winnicot, Mark Hamasaki, Sheryl Takashika and Candie Smith. The only survivors of the incident were Assistant Chief, and Fiancé of Kevin Winnicot, Shion Uzuki, and Mae Takakashii who was just recently employed. They are being questioned now."

I turned off the news and cradled my head. Everything was happening so fast. Shion took it the hardest, being Chief, I mean Kevin's fiancé and all. My arm, which was torn to shreds, was repaired. After the incident, and after the CEO of Vector heard about it, Shion and I were put under special care. I have to stay longer, because im younger and as he said, "Death takes a much bigger toll on younger children." The building was being torn down as we speak, they were afraid of something like that happening again, so the new head quarters weren't going to be here, but on a ship called the Dammerung, which they just finished. The necklace Mark was holding in his hand was strung on my neck and I was caressing it with my fingers. I was scared, really scared. I couldn't think, move or do anything else. I was frozen in shock at what was happening. I owe Shion my life, because she saved me from dying. I still don't know who, or what those men, or women were that awakened KOS-MOS. Why did she act like that? Would she of acted like that when WE awakened her? Im to frightened to think about it. I need to get out and meet new people, try to forget Mark. I stood up out of my chair, grabbed my jacket, and walked outside in the sunshine. I walked down the streets of Second Milita, but everyone starred at me. I think they must of put up pictures of us on the hologram. A woman in her thirties walked up to me.

'Excuse me Miss, but are you Mae Takakashii?" She asked sweetly. I nodded and smiled.

"Well, you remember Candie right?" I nodded.

"Well, she was my sister, and because you were so nice to her, she wanted me to give this to you." I wanted to tell her that I hardly ever talked to Candie, but I guess this was important. The woman pulled something out of her pocket. It was red and had a number on it.

"It's a segment key, I think it'll come in handy soon." I nodded and put the 'segment key' in my pocket. I really needed to go buy a purse, or something. I walked into the city and decided to go into a clothing store. I stopped at one and admired the clothes. It was a pink lacey top with a pink mini skirt. I walked inside to try it on. The holographic changing rooms are a lot better than the older ones, were you were in the same room as everyone else. Luckily, they had the outfit in my size and I picked out a pair of shoes that matched. I got a brown sequined purse, because pink goes nicely with brown, and most of my clothes are pink. I walked into a restaurant called "Moby Dick's Café," which I heard had great curry. The door jingled and when I walked up the stairs, I grinned.

"Shion?" I asked. Shion turned and smiled.

"Mae! Sit!" She motioned me to sit next to her.

"I didn't know you ate here!" I said suddenly. Shion chuckled.

"Ever since High School." I nodded. I ordered curry, and we talked. I met, Boss, who ran the place. He was very sweet man.

"Im pretty torn up about it to," Shion sighed. I frowned and nodded.

"But, we still have to work on KOS-MOS." Shion sighed. I about chocked on my curry.

"WHAT?" I screamed. The other customers glared at me for disturbing them.

"I just got the order today that we have to start the project again, but were doing it a lot differently this time." Were still working on that MURDERER?

"I was assigned Chief Engineer." Shion grinned.

"Wow that's amazing!" I grinned.

"They assigned you Assistant Chief, until, or if, they find someone else." I frowned.

"Do they not think im good enough?" Shion shook her head.

"Now wait, I didn't say that. They think its to much of a responsibility for someone of your age. Plus they need to see you in action before they can put you on a spot like that."

"But they did temporarily right?" I asked. I was looking for a ray of hope, but it wasn't coming.

"Yes, to see if you can do a good job. There hiring new engineers today, and tomorrow I expect to see you at work okay?" Shion grinned.

"But, it's on that new ship correct?" I asked. Shion grinned.

"Yea, it's going to be the BEST!" I smiled. My first time on a ship that big! Oh, sooo excited! Shion shook my hand and left. I finished my lunch and ran back home. I couldn't wait for the next day. I needed to pack!

The Next Morning---- 

I got up early and checked my email on my connection gear. Shion had sent me the location of the Dock and where I needed to go for the disembarking. She also instructed that I wear my new Assistant Chief Uniform, which Shion sent me. It was nice, I guess. Plus everyone could see that beautiful necklace Mark gave me. I got my things and left for a train to the Dock. It wasn't over an hour until I reached the enormous place. I never had to go there before, so I was kinda lost until I saw a red, blue and green amoeba of people. I instantly knew it was them and I laughed at how funny we looked in our 'smexy' uniforms!

"MAE!" Shion yelled. I nodded and ran over to her.

"Remember me mentioning Miyuki? Well here she is," I looked and saw a girl a couple years older than Shion standing next to her.

"Hi!" I grinned. I stuck out my hand and Miyuki took it.

"Oh were gonna have the BEST fun of this ship! They put in the best shopping centers!" I grinned. This WAS going to be the best.

"Hey Mae, can I tell you something. Miyuki, well be right back." Shion announced. Shion took me away from everyone and smiled.

"Guess what is on this ship, in development?" She grinned. I shrugged.

"What?"

"Do you know what an A.G.W.S is?" Shion asked. Hmm, weren't they robots that people can pilot? I haven't heard much about them, don't know what there for.

"I think." I replied.

"Well, think of a robot, 50 times bigger and stronger." I gasped. Is that possible.

"Its called an E.S, and they use a thing called the Vessel of Anima.! Kevin was designing one for KOS-MOS!" I shuddered. With her new big "E.S" she could kill the entire Miltian Star System!

"Its in a special place where the Second Division can work on it. We can see it when we get on, do you want to?" Shion asked. I nodded. Anything this important MUST be seen!

"Also, there are some new recruits. Allen Ridgeley, over there, Meredith Clouse, over there, Janice Takara, over there, Mark and Steven Stewart, over there. There brothers." Did she say Mark? No, its not him, get over it Mae.

"The disembark of the Luxury Class Vector ship Dammerung has began, please make haste to the docking bay!" The information yelled. Shion and I nodded, picked up our belongings and there begins my journey.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mae Takakashii

We boarded the Dammerung hastily. I was afraid that I would be left behind, so I made sure that I hurried up. Behind me, I heard many people moaning and groaning because of the long line, ad how it wasn't moving. The size of the Dammerung surprised me. It was as large as a colony, and it had so much space! It is a wonder how they fit in into the dock on Second Milita! I heard someone yell, "MAE!" And I turned around. A few people behind me was Kaci!

"KACI!" I screamed. I was so happy that she would be on the same ship as me!

"Im glad to see that your going on the Dammerung to! Did you know that its still in development? There're going to finish it in space!" Kaci yelled. The Old Man behind me started to yell about how the line was moving and I wasn't. I let him and the other go in front of me so I could talk to Kaci.

"Im so glad to see you again!" I gushed with happiness. Kaci and I had been best buds since Kindergarten and we never went anywhere without each other.

"Im so glad you came out okay," Kaci said patting my shoulder. I cocked my head to the side, and then it dawned on me. She was talking about the incident.

"Oh yea," I looked at my shoes and she quickly said, "Im sorry!"

"Would the First Division please come forward!" Information yelled. Kaci nodded and I forced my way up front.

"Please board," The Realian said motioning for the Behemoth before me. I saw Shion going on, so I felt better. I walked forward with my luggage and I followed the little hallway until I reached the inside. I gasped at the beauty. Everything in there was all techy, beige and shiny!

"Your room Miss Takakashii is on the West Side to the Left, number 723!" A Realian smiled and pointed to a large section of the Dammerung. She handed me a special disk for my Connection Gear. I downloaded the Attachment and opened the file; it was a map of the Dammerung. Behind me, people started to come in so I made my way to my room. It took a few minuets, and a lot of checking the map to find my special room. Since I was the Assistant Chief, I got a somewhat bigger room than the other workers. I had a full bed, bath and kitchen. I also got one of the state of the art Holographic screens in my room to. I sat down my luggage and prepared for a walk around the ship. When I got outside, almost everyone had boarded and it was crowded. I opened the Map to see where the Cafeteria was. 6th Floor, wonderful. I walked around until I saw an Elevator and rode it up. The 5th Floor was Third Division, 4th and 3rd were Second and 2nd and 1st were First Division, but if we needed to, the 7th floor could be used for us, or Third Division, who ever needed it the most at the time. I walked around the Cafeteria and I saw a familiar Brunette.

"Shion!" I waved. She turned and motioned me to come sit with her.

"Well hey, how do you like this new ship? Super amazing huh?" Shion asked biting into her food.

"Its really big," I said looking up and the ceiling.

"Yea, so is the shopping center," Shion said with her mouth full. Shopping Center? Why wasn't that on the map?

"Where is it?" I asked intrigued. I hadn't been shopping in a while and I really wanted to.

"Oh, Ill show you!" Shion stood up and made me follow her to an Elevator. When we got inside she simply said, "Mall." In addition, we lurched upwards. The Elevator opened and I about fainted. This entire floor was dedicated to shopping, a dream come true. I ran forward like a little girl in a candy shop and admired the cosmetics and clothes.

"They even have a hardware store! Every time we stop on a planet, they restock! Isn't that the greatest? But what's really bad is that everything here is so expensive, mostly because of our enormous salaries!" Shion chuckled. I did almost faint when I saw the price tag on the Lip Gloss I was looking at. 10,000 Gs, are they mad? It isn't that much really, I could buy fifty million of them with one month salary, so I guess I would be shopping here often.

"Anything else interesting?" I asked Shion and she nodded vigorously.

"Time to see the E.S Dinah!"

I followed Shion to the Second Division Hangar.

"Im here to see the Prototype E.S Dinah, for the KOS-MOS unit of First Division," Shion said to the Realian guarding the Second Division Hangar Door.

"Please State your names, rank and Division," It replied.

"Shion Uzuki, Chief Engineer of the KOS-MOS Project, Vector First R&D Division." He nodded and looked at me.

"Umm, Mae Takakashii, Assistant Chief Engineer of the KOS-MOS Project, Vector First R&D Division." I said copying Shion.

"Im sorry, but I don't have the name Mae Takakashii under Assistant Chief, Miss Uzuki, is she a part of the Project?' The Realian asked. I cannot believe they did not have me under the First Division!

"Yes!" Shion said a little outraged.

"She was the only survivor, beside me of the incident, it was all over the news, how could you not have her listed?"

"Im sorry, but her name is not listed under Assistant Chief, under that name is Allen Ridgeley, not Miss Takakashii, but we do have her under the Project List." I gasped, I didn't even have my new Assistant job for even a week and they already replaced me. The Realian let us in and I gasped. Inside the room were hundreds of A.G.W.S units, some I haven't even heard of, but I really haven't heard of that many. I don't think anyone knows what there for, well maybe the CEO of Vector does.

"Mae?" I heard some shout. I turned around and there was Kaci with something in her hand.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming in the Hangar!" Kaci said giving whatever that was to another man.

"Umm Ma'am," Shion said to Kaci.

"Could you tell me where the First Division's Prototype E.S Dinah is?" Kaci nodded.

"That's a fine robot there, its stronger than any A.G.W.S on the market, or in development!" Kaci pointed to a hallway with an arrow sign. Follow that there and go into the Third Dock, its there, you certainly can't miss it." Shion took me by the hand and pulled me into the Third Dock. I gasped at the Marvel that lay before us.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Shion asked. I nodded in amazement.

"I told you that it was equipped with the Vessel of Anima right? Well see how the head is and back is Spine shaped, that's where it goes. Were also working on a Mini Bike that transforms into the Cockpit for KOS-MOS' E.S Unit."

"Umm, what exactly is this for?" I asked bewildered.

"In case something terrible goes wrong," Shion smiled.

"But what are A.G.W.S?" I asked slightly changing the subject.

"They are Anti Gnosis Weapons Systems," Shion said looking at the specs for the Dinah.

"Gnosis?" I asked. What in the Lords name is Gnosis?

"You were to young weren't you? Do you remember Joachim Mizrahi?" Shion asked. He died before I was born, but I think I remember him.

"Yea," I replied.

"Well, he released creatures from another dimension, the gnosis. When they appear, they come all an white and unbeatable, but with the A.G.W.S, we should be able to control them if and when they come." I wonder why I hadn't heard of Gnosis before. They seem like something important, but I feel different, I do know what they are, but I don't.

"Well be better be getting back to the First Division and meet the new recruits before they decide to leave the ship before it departs!" Shion said pulling me out of the room. I waved goodbye to Kaci and we rode the Elevator down to the First Floor. We walked into the First Division room and I saw the new recruits.

"Hello!" Shion smiled. I waved to everyone. Meredith came up to Shion and asked, "There aren't going to be any more accidents are there?" Shion grimaced.

"Well, we hope not, right Mae?"

"Right!"

"Okay, my name is Shion Uzuki, your Chief Engineer and this is Mae Takakashii, we don't know her status yet, but if your wondering, yes we were in that accident and we both lost loved ones."

"I really sorry about that," Janice said kindly. The man Allen came up to Shion.

"Umm Chief?' He stammered.

"Yes Allen?"

"I think they assigned me Assistant Chief, of the Project." Shion nodded.

"Ill go check out the status of everyone with the Director, Mae, give everyone their jobs and make sure they do them correctly okay?"

"You got it Shion!" Shion walked out the door and everyone turned to me.

"Okie Dokie, Allen you watch over the Bindings, Janice and Meredith I need you guys to debug the system and Mark and Steven, please correct her Auto Mode!" I commanded. Everyone nodded and I helped them with the debugging and such. Shion came back a little later.

"Okay Mae, they want to see you in action before they decide who should be the Assistant Chief. I also had the Director update every list that included the First Division KOS-MOS project, so that it says Mae Takakashii, Assistant Chief, okay?" Shion asked. I nodded and gave thumbs up. I knew they couldn't do that on such short notice; I had better pick up the slack and work extra hard.

"Okay everyone! I know this is weird being on a ship like this, and working at a new job, but im positive that everyone is capable of doing his or her work!" Shion yelled.

"Give us a hoo-haa!" I shouted.

"HOO-HAA!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ive been updating like crazy lately (it's the weekend lol), so even though im not sure if anyone really reads this (Maybe a few…) im still going to update b/c this is one of my personal favorite stories. In case your wondering how long Mae's story is going to go on, I cant really tell you, but Ill let you all in on a secret, she will meet the Elsa and such!

**  
**

I woke up early the next morning and I fixed my Sunday Special, Bacon and Eggs. While I was eating, I looked out the window to the stars. Even though it was currently morning, it was still dark and cold outside my window. I finished my cup of Green Tea, put on my Uniform, and walked outside my room and around the First Floor. Realizing that I left my Connection Gear in my room, I ran back. I hurried up, found it, and turned off the lights. I walked back outside and I got an Email from Shion and Kaci.

"**Mae,**

**Even though today is Sunday, we will have a half-day at work, when you get this please come to the Lab A.S.A.P, after work, we can go shopping!**

**Shion Uzuki" I smiled and opened the next email from Kaci.**

"**Mae,**

**Did you have your Bacon and Eggs without me? Remember back on SM we used to have the every Sunday in our Dorm and we would talk? I somehow find myself missing those days, back when we were at the Uni, I cant wait till I can see you again,**

**Your ultimate true friend**

**Kaci"**

I laughed and I had a flashback to when we were at Uni, and I had met all those nice guys, and the horrible ones. I to, I suppose, that I miss the days when I didn't know my profession, and when I hadn't had that loss of Mark, but I also wish my parents were still alive. I did lie to Shion abit about my Parents dying in the Miltian Conflict. They really died when I was young, because they were test subjects to many things and medicines. They also helped create what is known as the U.R.T.Vs, my mom was the Biological Mother to them, her genes never did make it to the. U.R.T.Vs, only the Father, Dimitri Yuriev's DNA showed up. After my Mom gave her DNA and such to Dimitri, I was born. My Mother died during birth, then my Father not long after. After they died, I was put under Foster Home Care, and then they died after the Miltian Conflict. Everybody I love ends up leaving me in some way. Tears began to fall freely down my face. I tried to wipe them away, but I only ended up making them worse.

"Mae?' I heard someone yell. I turned my face away from them, I didn't want anyone to see me crying.

"Its me, Allen, what's wrong?' Allen asked. For once, I looked into his eyes and saw someone around my age, just a bit older.

"Its nothing that concerns you, really," I said walking away.

"Chief is waiting!" Allen called after me, but I needed some space, and a nice long talk with Kaci. I walked down the hall and walked into the Elevator. I saw Allen running back to Shion, probably to tell her I was crying. I rode the Elevator up, I walked down the grease stained hallways of Second Division, and I walked into the Hangar, hoping that maybe Kaci would be there.

"Can I help you?" A Realian asked.

"Do you know which part Kaci Nakatoshi works in?" I asked him. He scanned and said, "Yes, she works in the Weapons Sector, down the corridor," Her pointed down the hallway and into a room. I thanked him, I walked out, and down the way he showed me. I came up to a sign that said, "Vector's Second Division Weapon's Room," and an arrow that pointed north. I followed and I came up to a door that matched ours. I knocked and it opened.

"Excuse, Im looking for Kaci," I said timidly. Kaci came running from a back room.

"Mae! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" She asked surprised. I saw Shion's friend Miyuki talking to Shion on the U.M.N.

"MAE!" I saw and heard Shion yell.

"Why aren't you here at work? Allen said you were crying in the hallway and you ran off! Are you okay?" Kaci and Miyuki looked at me with a worried glance.

"Ill talk to you later Shi!" Miyuki said terminating the Connection.

"Are you okay?" Kaci asked running up to me.

"No, I started thinking about my Parents again, and I couldn't help but run away and cry." Kaci gave me a hug and I felt better.

"Come on, Ill walk you back to your Lab." I nodded and we started talking on the way there. When we arrived she said, "If you ever need me, give me a buzz, or come see me okay?" I nodded and she opened the door for me. Everyone stared at me and ran up to me to make sure I was okay.

"Mae, you scared me, I thought you jumped off the ship or something!" Shion said to me worried.

"Are you okay?" Janice asked handing me a Frappuccino. I nodded and thanked her for the coffee.

"We were so worried," Allen said. I looked at him strangely. He saw me crying, and he did tell Shion. I guess he was just worried.

"Well, km okay now. We should get to work right?" I asked everyone. They nodded and they went back to their terminals.

"Are you sure your okay?" Shion whispered. I nodded.

"As good, as I could get." The day went by fast after that and the night came, but it was just like the morning outside. Cold and heartless. I climbed into my bed and I fell fast asleep, but I was awakened from my slumber by a noise. I got up immediately and I looked around. I didn't see anything but when I laid down and turned over on my right side, I saw her. It was hard to tell what she looked like because of the golden light around her. She muttered something like, "Be warned" and she disappeared. I didn't believe what I saw, I must have been hallucinating! I feel asleep again and this time I didn't wake up until my alarm clock buzzed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I love that this story is kinda long, well for 8 chapters I think it is. Thank you everyone who reads this story, I promise that this is going to get better as the story progresses. Just to let everyone know, Im not going to do a chapter everyday for Two Years until the Current Time of Xenosaga, Im going to skip two years and Ill have a little background so I don't lose anyone when that comes up,

Peace Out-KosyMo

I woke up and smashed my alarm clock.

"Noo," I whispered. Last Night I had a Dream about a girl who came to warn me about something. My Connection Gear buzzed and I felt like I was back in School, waking up at 6:00 in the morning to get ready.

"Moshi-Moshi?" I asked. I just realized that I was talking in Japanese so I quickly said, "What?"

"Mae, this is Shion, how are you feeling?" Shion said. She sounded so perky, and here I was, two seconds from falling back asleep.

"Mush," I yawned.

"Mae, its past time to get over here and work, are you okay?" Shion asked worriedly. I woke up instantly, put on my Uniform, and ran outside to the Lab as soon as I could. I opened the door and said, "Im here, no need to fire me Boss!"

"Umm Miss Takakashii, your uniform is on backwards," Steven and Mark Stewart said in unison. I looked down and I blushed crimson red. No wonder why I had a hard time getting it to fit around the chest.

"Ill be right back!" I ran to the Bathroom and changed it the way it should have been. When I got back, Janice had gotten me a cup of Coffee and I was glad.

"Chief!" Allen yelled, "We just got an email from the Director saying that some more recruits are coming!" Shion grimaced.

"More people to boss around and learn their names, wonderful." I laughed and we watched some new people come in.

"Hello Chief Uzuki, Miss Takakashii!" The men bowed.

"My name is John, this is Togashi and Basil!" We grinned and pointed the three men to some empty stations in the back.

"Okay, based on your training, we will assign you stations! Since the Old KOS-MOS' body has been destroyed and disposed of, we will have to work extra hard to construct a new one. Mae and I are going to personally design her battle outfit, and we need every to do their part!" Everyone nodded and cheered.

"Meredith and Janice, we need you to construct a whole new neural network, if you need any help, Ill be here. Mark and Steven work on the new maintence bed and make deals with the Second Division for weapons!"

"Umm Shion, I can do that," I offered. Shion nodded.

"Okay and John, Basil

and Togashi work on the Encephalon Necessities."

Shion sent me to the Second Division to talk to Kaci, or who ever were in charge. I rode the Elevator up, and this time the Realian didn't ask who I was. I walked into the Weapon's Sector and Kaci and Miyuki gave me worried glances.

"I need to make a contract with you guys for KOS-MOS' new weapons." I said. Kaci and Miyuki let out a sigh of relief and signed the papers I had.

"We'll even throw in free weapons for you and Shion! You never know when you might need them!" Kaci said shaking her finger. I laughed and said "Good-Bye," to everyone. On the way back, Allen greeted me when I exited the Elevator.

"Chief was worried," He said simply. I don't know why Shion was so protective of me, its not like im 12 or something, I can take care of myself, well maybe not.

"Okay, lets go back, shall we?' I asked. Allen nodded. Together we walked into the Lab and Shion and I started the Blue Prints for the new KOS-MOS. Time flew by so fast, when I realized it, two years had passed and KOS-MOS was ready to be awakened. Again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ooo, I just watched House Of Wax (Owned by the Company that Created it, I do not own it), and Im freaked out, so this chapter is probably a little freaky, lol.

**2 Years Later, Mae just turned 18**

Finally, after two years, were going to awaken the new, improved KOS-MOS. Were on the Woglinde now, a Federation Ship from Vector. Im 18 now and I feel awesome. The Pink Heart necklace never leaves me, wherever I go. According to the news, we just found a Flotsam object out in Space, some kind of Cross. Kinda Surreal, because of the dreams I have been having since that one day when I was 16, every night I dream about a girl. We've all gotten older and wiser. Kaci got the Top Job in the Weapons Sector and I was demoted, and Allen became the Assistant Chief. It was because either I missed work so much, because of Personal things, or I slept in.

"So, shall we start the Encephalon?" I asked. Shion gave the thumbs up and we boarded the VX-2000, a new Encephalon bed that works better than the 1000. We sat down and the program began.

"All Monitors clear …3, 2, 1. Partition open. Proceeding with

KOS-MOS body formation," Togashi announced.

"Body formation complete. Commencing Penfield mapping," John called.

The screen popped up with the information of KOS-MOS.

Okay! Proceeding with Encephalon construction!" Basil said typing some things.

"Mapping percentage at 76, 77, 78…."

"Encephalon construction complete."

"There's noise appearing in the temporal lobe," Allen said worried.

"What's the problem?" I asked slightly scared from the last time.

"It's on the left side of the temporal lobe. I'm showing slight

stimulation of the synapses in section 818. It's within permissible

bounds, though… Do you want to abort?"

"No, let's keep going. Just stick to the menu. I'll try for a

direct approach. Back me up!" Shion said.

"Roger. Launching NATARAJA connection system!" Allen yelled.

I typed the password, "Ye shall be as gods," as the program began.

"**Password accepted. Commencing NATARAJA boot up **

**sequence."**

We fell into the Encephalon with a Jerk.

"Allen, there seems to be a problem with the visual field

connection!" I called up to the sky.

"Hmm… Ah…I see a small break in the MT field, route K12. It looks

like…the bi-directional link in the V4 field is lagged, too. Hold on a

minute… I'll fix it now."

"How is it now, Chief, Mae?"

"Okay, looks good. Let's keep going!"

"Fine from my view!" I called, even though my voice didn't really count.

"Roger. Proceeding with KOS-MOS host separation."

KOS-MOS appeared before us and I smiled.

"Morning, KOS-MOS."

"Good Morning KOS-MOS, how ya feelin?" I asked before Shion could.

"Good morning Shion, Mae. All systems are normal."

"Well, how about introducing yourself for Mae?"

"I am an Anti-Gnosis Humanoid Fighting System, serial number

00-00-00-00-1. Development name KP-X. Abbreviated name KOS-MOS. As I am

currently configured for simulated battle, my output is limited to 22

of its normal capacity. My estimated weapons specifications are…"

"All right, that's good enough. Thanks," I said.

"You are welcome."

"All we have for you today are the usual startup tests. Sorry to

wake you up just for that. You'll have to go back to sleep once

everything's checked out." Shion grinned and I did to.

"I see."

"Do you feel sad…or anything?" I asked. KOS-MOS reared her head to me.

"A predetermined set of emotions has been hard-coded into my

emotion module to better facilitate interactions with humans. In order

to better facilitate a relationship with you – Former Assistant Chief Engineer, Mae Takakashii of the KOS-MOS Project, Vector Industries First R&D Division – I

will emit an expression such as sadness, only when that response is

deemed necessary. However, the emotion module of my program has

determined that this is not necessary at this time.

Shion giggled.

"I guess you're right. I of all people should know

that." I smiled.

"Your understanding is greatly appreciated."

"But you know, KOS-MOS… I've got…mixed feelings about all this.

Of course, I'm happy that you're awake…But the fact that you'll go back

to sleep makes me a bit…sad. On the other hand, the next time you wake

up…it may be a time of much bloodshed. So deep down inside, I hope that

day never comes… Understand?"

"Shions Right," I nodded.

"The algorithms I have been programmed with do not support the

comprehension of illogical human thought."

"Well…I hope you'll be able to…understand someday." I again nodded.

"I will do my best."

"All right, KOS-MOS, shall we get started? Allen,

let's pick up from process 277 where we last left off!"

"Yes Lets." I yelled.

"Roger. Placing target drones in the Encephalon. The drones are

set to "random movement" and "enemy ambush." How about a test run

before the mission, Chief, Mae?"

"Mmm, sure, let's do that."

"Did you get that?" I asked KOS-MOS.

"Affirmative," KOS-MOS informed me.

AFTER A WHILE-

"All processes to 300 cleared!" John yelled.

Chief, Miss Mae, the data transfer is going smoothly. The A-LINE

protocol's looking good."

"It sure is!"

"The Response Levels are wonderful!" I added.

"If we can maintain these levels, we'll have some great results

soon."

"Yeah…"

"Maybe," I said bummed, we needed to go to level 400, but nobody's going to listen to the 'Former' chief.

"Mae, Chief, are you guys okay? You sound disappointed in our results."

"Hey, Allen… Let's skip all 300 level processes and start from

400!" I said finally getting my feelings out.

"Huh…400? Mae but that's…"

"I feel totally confident this time."

"But, Mae! Remember what happened last time…? Had we waited ten

more seconds to intervene, we wouldn't have been able to get you back

at all. Can't we at least test it out in Objective Mode?

"You know we can't get precise data that way! I'll be fine. If

something happens, we'll get ourselves out. Besides, you want to test it

out as well, don't you? We spent all night building the native A-LINE

protocol…!" Shion said siding with me for once.

"Well, yeah, but…:

"That settles it! Let's get started!" We said in unison. We were happy that we got our way, again.

"All right then… But if anything happens, I'm going to

shut it down from here, so don't press your luck!"

" OKAY MOM!" We yelled, then giggled.

"And don't deviate from the program…!"

We nodded.

"…Jeez. This is so typical of them. Will they ever stop to think

about the hell I go through for them? I care so much about them, I couldn't stand to see them torn like they already were."

"Which one more? Miss Mae or Chief Uzuki?" Meredith asked.

"Im surprised you haven't keeled over from the stress!" Janice laughed.

"HEY! Is the 400 level program ready yet or not?" Allen asked outraged. I heard the laughs and the frantic calls from Allen through the Speakers in my Earphone.

"There such Babies, your way more mature than them!" Shion said pushing my shoulder.

"Actually I have something to tell you," Shion said happily. She leaned over and whispered, "If we make it out of here successfully, then you get promoted to Assistant Chief!" I about screamed.

"That's wonderful!" I whispered back.

"Were ready Allen," John said.

"Well Start! Any abnormalities and were shutting down IMMEDIATELY!" Allen yelled.

"Yes Sir!" Togashi said.

"KOS-MOS, I'll explain a bit about this place. This place is an

imaginary space constructed within the network. It's modeled off of

some ruins from early 2000 A.D. Your mission is to fight the main

target within the dilapidated building. The target is marked with the

red Vector box. There are objects in here that can be detonated. Some

are effective if you set them off near the enemy. Use them to your

advantage. Now then, let's start the mission."

"Lets Start!"

"Understood."

We walked up and down the place and we went up against an A.G.W.S! Thank god Shion had her M.W.S and I had my M.W.G (Multiple Weapon Gun).

"Status check!" Allen yelled.

"Nothing bad, this should so make up for the last time!" Janice said. The one good thing about the Earphones is that you can hear everything, even them whispering!

"KOS-MOS reached the checkpoint, Entering process 431."

"Replacing targets with type-G drones. Commencing Display." On a little window, we saw the new enemies we were supposed to fight. We walked around and in a room we found the Mission Key.

"Thank God, we can now finish! Im tired," I whipped sweat from my forehead.

"Mae Takakashii, you are suffering from Fatigue, please give me your turn in battle until you recover." I nodded and thanked KOS-MOS. We walked downstairs and opened the door with the Mission Vector Box.

"Here we go," Allen muttered. On the sidelines he had put Steven and Mark ready to dive in and get us out if necessary. Janice had sent me a picture. In front of us, something appeared. A Drone-GX.

"A brand-new network is being created within the KOS-MOS

mainframe. We've never had a reaction like this before. This is

incredible… I've never seen a Net grow so fast! Look at it, sir.

Portions of the Encephalon map are evolving!" John yelled typing furiously, I could hear him. KOS-MOS' head shook violently, just like it did 2 years ago, when I got trapped in here.

"What the?" Allen asked.

"Allen, were going to engage the target. Make sure you capture all

the data."

"MAE, CHIEF NO! Its to unstable! You all will die!"

"That's a chance were going to have to take!" I said my gun appearing. We defeated the Monster and I said," So far, so good… Shift target to Real Mode. We'll test the Hilbert Effect!"

"WHAT! Mae your supposed to follow the program!"

"KOS-MOS, activate Hilbert Effect please," I said.

"Roger, activating Hilbert Effect." KOS-MOS spread her arms out and the new pinkish glow erupted from her. Shion took out her U.M.N Connection Gear, but the Drone GX was reacting oddly. It flailed faster and faster until it was going to fast for us to see. A golden glow erupted from it and I saw her again, Shion did to, because I saw the look on her face. I felt a hand and I woke up from the Dive, alive and unharmed.

"I bet the data was awesome!" I said getting up from the help of Basil.

"Was something the matter Chief?" Allen asked looking to Shion.

"No!" Shion gave me a look and I said No to.

**Announcement: Attention, please. We are scheduled to gate out in **

**approximately 3 minutes. All hands, please return to your designated **

**areas immediately. Once again… Attention, please. We are schedule to **

**gate out…**

Woglinde Employee 1: All ships, gate-out complete.

Woglinde Employee 2: Shifting main engine to stealth mode.

Woglinde Employee 3: Maintaining current speed until sector withdrawal.

Woglinde Employee 1: Exit from current space set at absolute time 1300

on the 22nd. Seven hours, 16 minutes and 30 seconds to withdrawal.

Woglinde Employee 4: Next U.M.N. column in seven hours, 36 minutes.

Woglinde Employee 5: All gate jumps from other sectors will remain

offline until then.

Moriyama: So, we're almost home…

Cherenkov: Yes, Sir. Our final gate jump is at the next column. We're

almost there.

Woglinde Employee 1: We made it this far; we'll be fine! The odds of

contact between columns is statistically low… Besides, this asteroids

field we're in is perfect for hiding the fleet from them.

Cherenkov: Hmph. So Pollyanna thinks those asteroids are going to

protect us.

Woglinde Employee 1: I…I'm sorry, Sir.

Moriyama: A bit testy today, aren't we Commander? Is something wrong?

Cherenkov: No… Of course not…

Woglinde Employee 2: Ever since we picked up that object ten days ago,

everyone's been a bit jumpy. And we still have a ways to go before we

hit comm-space… I can empathize with the Commander.

Cherenkov: Hm…

Woglinde Employee 5: Uh…Captain… Can you…uh, debrief us on the current

situation? Our original orders from the Galaxy Federation were to

investigate the vanished planet and assist the researchers, but ever

since we picked up that object, it feels like…everything's changed.

What exactly is that thing, anyway?

Moriyama: Who knows? I haven't heard a thing from the research team.

But as I mentioned before, apparently they're after the object, too…

That's unofficial info, of course.

Woglinde Employee 1: What about the rumor regarding the casualties

during the retrieval process…?

Moriyama: Even if it were true, that's none of our business. The

research team has their own orders to deal with. The only explicit

instructions we've received state…that should any salvageable objects

exist in the area, their retrieval takes top priority.

Woglinde Employee 5: Top priority? What does that mean?

Cherenkov: What it means is, over our very lives.

Moriyama: Now, now, no need to scare them. Those orders merely reflect

the importance of this operation to the Galaxy Federation government,

that's all. Just stay sharp and be careful.

Woglinde Employee 2: That makes sense, Sir. The entire fleet was

renovated for this mission. Besides, if there's an emergency, we've got

the trump card to fall back on.

Moriyama: Ahh, yes, speaking of which… What's the latest on that

situation?

Woglinde Employee 2: They're scheduled to turn in the A-7 reports

today.

Moriyama: A-7, eh… Only one step away from fully operational. It's

about time, I suppose… Lieutenant, please ask Chief Uzuki to come to

the bridge once her data's ready. Ask her to bring all the previous

data as well.

Woglinde Employee 2: Yes, Sir.

The Woglinde employee left.

Woglinde Employee 4: What trump card? Was he referring to that battle

android?

Woglinde Employee 3: That's right. You didn't know?

Woglinde Employee 4: Wow, so it's true…

Woglinde Employee 1: Hey, I heard that project's really behind

schedule.

Woglinde Employee 3: You can't blame 'em. There were casualties during

their last boot up test two years ago. They're being more careful this

time.

Woglinde Employee 4: It's hard to believe they're making an android in

this day and age. Only place I've ever seen them is in old space

novels.

Woglinde Employee 3: Well, trump card or not, it's still an experiment.

And it ain't like one android's gonna make that much of a difference.

The whole project's just a chance for those Vector guys to show off.

Someone's outdated hobby, that's all.

Woglinde Employee 1: I heard that even their commercial models differ

greatly between those that've seen action and those that haven't.

Cherenkov: They say ignorance is bliss…looks like they were right.

Woglinde Employee 1: Commander!

Cherenkov: I'm just envious, that's all.

"We'll be there in 30 minuets!" Shion said to the Director.

"They don't waste time," Janice sighed.

"Im usually right about these things!" Janice said waving a finger. We laughed.

"Heres the Data Mae, good luck with getting the Position back!" Basil gave me a hug and I blushed. Basil was a handsome young guy, around my age, but not that young.

"That's all, thanks!" I said returning the hug.

"Hey, Chief, got a sec?" Mark asked.

"Yea sure," Shion said turning.

"The Military is looking for actual Field Data for KOS-MOS, what are we going to do with only Simulated Data?"

"Well, you got me there."

"If it were up to me and Shion, we would keep her here, never having to take her out of her dream world right?" Shion nodded.

"But why are you so afraid to but her to real work, when you

push her so hard in the simulations? I can't wait to see KOS-MOS up and

completely functional. Couldn't you at least try taking her up to Phase

3? That should be no problem for her by now."

"Phase 3 in a simulated-battle config? Come on. We're not about

to wake our little princess for that! Here's a

summary of KOS-MOS main equipment from the Second Division. This should

help you with the guys upstairs."

"Thanks!" I saw Shion blush, her and Allen would make a cute couple.

"By the way, giels, what do you think of the M.W.S, M.W.G, and the

A.G.W.S.? It's just dummy data created inside the Encephalon, but it

was pretty exciting stuff, wasn't it? If neither had problems during

this test, all that remains are the functionality tests using actual

models."

"They were perfect! But I would prefer and weapon like Shion's though, with my weapon equipped on it to."

"Ill tell Chief Kaci about it!" Allen said.

"Oh, by the way, could you send the Connection Gear data to

Headquarters for me? You know the Vaporizer Plug-in that we used to

destroy obstacles? I wonder if they're also going to manufacture it

based on our test data? I swear, they pile everything they can on us,

under the pretext of testing KOS-MOS…" Shion sighed and I giggled.

"Well it's inevitable, considering they have a lot of other

concerns, like the budget."

"With Kaci on the Dammerung, they got their retirement funds right there," I laughed. Shion and I left for the Bridge. Allen ran after us flailing his arms, and for a nanosecond we pretended we didn't know him.

"CHIEF! YOU LEFT THIS!" He yelled. He tripped and the Data flew out of his hands and it hit me in the head.

"Umm, thanks," I said picking it up. I thought I had already got that. We walked past some people and we went into the room that the Flotsam Object was stored. I stared at it with awe.

"You SLACKERS!" **Pow**.

"Stop Slacking!" **Smack**.

"Stop watching Bimbos like them!" **Crunch**. I was startled by the noise coming from below us. We looked down and the man gave us a Cold Hearted Stare. He had a Purple Cross On his face, and I think they called him Vanderkam.

"And what exactly are you two looking at? My Men keep looking at you, bimbos, and your making them slack off! If you don't move it, im going to move you myself!" I shuddered and ran back away from the railing. Shion followed.

"I guess not every Sector Runs like ours, right?" Shion asked.

"Tchh, you got that right!" I stopped walking, I looked at the Golden Behemonth, and I felt an odd surge of Happiness.

"Do you see that?" Shion asked, her voice filled with fright. I looked and my heart jumped.

"Its her," I whispered.

"Its who?" Shion asked taken aback. I took her hand and we followed her to the Golden Behemoth. When we approached it, everything froze around us and she went into the Golden Beast, and without fear, I followed her. Before we could go all the way in, I snapped back to reality because Mr. Slap Everybody was yelling.

"DUCK!" The Circling object that traps the Golden thing swung at me and I pulled Shion down with me. We crawled away fast.

"What do you think your doing, that's Authorized Personal up there! Stop slaking and get back to your work!"

"Yes Sir!" I said timidly running away from the Isolation Room. Shion followed.

"He creeps me out," I said panting from running so fast. Shion's connection gear buzzed and I looked at her.

"It's the Third Division, they want us to come and see the Realians," Shion smiled.

"Oh, I can't wait, I miss them!" I said grinning. We walked down the hallway and into the Realian Maintence Room. We fixed the Realians in a few minuets and Lieutenant Virgil made his appearance. The conversation was all to weird to repeat.

"Oh no! We still have to go to the Bridge Shion!" I said running in place. She nodded and we ran off for the Bridge. We walked past some people, we smiled and waved, and we rode the Elevator up to the Bridge.

"Sorry for being late!" Shion and I said in unison.

"Its okay, now please show us the Data for KOS-MOS," Captain Moriyama asked.

"I see. I understand the basic specs. So, where's the actual

field data?" Cherenkov asked frustrated.

"Well, it's not quite ready… All I can provide today is up to A-

7," I said timidly.

"So you don't have it?"

"Well… We'll begin testing with a mock-up unit very soon, but the

system is still a little unstable, and…"

"Aren't you just making excuses? Listen, Chief Uzuki. Why do

you think you're on this ship? Think about that for a moment. This fleet may be newly outfitted, but it was assembled

under major time constraints. And we have A.G.W.S. units, but the 100-

Series Observational Units that go with them aren't available until

later. What would happen, if by some chance, we were attacked by those

things? I don't think I need to describe the outcome to you. The

purpose of KOS-MOS' deployment was to address this issue. Or am I

mistaken?

"N-No, Sir…" Shion said lowering her head.

"Listen, you're not in a laboratory anymore.

You're on a warship. This is a battlefield! KOS-MOS was supposed to be

our frontline defense here, and now you're telling us it hasn't even

woken up yet! There's no point in having a weapon that can't even get

out of bed! That thing's only meaningful to us when it's fully

operational! Why can't you…"

"Let it go, Commander. These people are working under serious

time constraints, just like our own squadron. Besides, they're only one

step away from actual field testing. In the end, we all want to see

this operation completed without having to resort to that thing, don't

we?" Caption Moriyama said coming to our rescue.

"Of course, Captain, but I believe…"

Suddenly, Commander Cherenkov's cell phone rang. I laughed on the outside.

"…Arg! Who's calling me…?"

"Is there a problem?" Caption Moriyama asked.

"Oh, uh, no. Something urgent's come up… If you will excuse

me."

Commander Cherenkov left with haste out of the Bridge.

"I wonder what's wrong?"

"I don't know…" We said.

"Well, never mind. That's enough for today, Chief Uzuki. Let

me know if any new development arise."

"I'm sorry we failed to meet your expectations." Shion looked like she was going to start crying.

"Oh, there's no need to apologize. What's important to us is

how reliable the system is once we've start using it. Rushing the

project won't get us anywhere. So just calm down and take as much time

as you need. The government's funding it all, anyway, right? You must

be tired. Take the rest of the day off. Now Miss Takakashii, about your new position, we have thought it over, and since Vector has left us in Charge, were going to let you have the job because of your excellent Knowledge!" WOOT!

"Thank you!" I bowed and shook his hand. We left for our Rooms but we stoped for an announcement.

**Chief Uzuki, Assistant Chief Takakashii of Vector First R&D Division, you have a **

package from Vector HQ. Please claim your package at the A.G.W.S.

**hangar as soon as possible.**

We walked into the A.G.W.S Hangar and a Man stopped us.

"You're from Vector, right? There's a package for you. It's addressed to Miss Uzuki and Miss Takakashii. It looks dangerous, so be careful while handling it."

"Hmmm, a M.W.S. So this is what Miyuki's email was about. Hmph, I

guess she still intends to use me as her guinea pig." I giggled and opened my package from Kaci. It was her new invention; it was like Shion's. M.W.S, but mine included a gun, and stronger powers. We walked to our separate rooms and I said my good bye to Shion. I walked into my room and called Kaci.

"Hey there Girl! How is your new Weapon? I made it pink, just for you!" Kaci's face gleamed.

"It looks amazing!" I said. We talked a little about this and that and I said good-bye.

"Im sleepy!" I said to myself yawning. I turned the light off and fell asleep. I had a dream, Shion and the girl was in it. We were in a gray area outside and the girl tried to say something but it was muted.

Allen and the Others 

Allen: What the…? You're all still here?

Basil: Hey, how's it going? We're trying to pinpoint today's problem,

among other things. What about you?

Allen: Oh, Commander Cherenkov gave me a piece of his mind earlier.

Togashi: Ouch. Glad to see you survived. That guy's relentless… "You

act like a bunch of college kids!" and "What, is Vector run by a Girl

Scout?"

Allen: He just went on and on.

Basil: Man that's just not right. Seriously… But it isn't right to have

the Chief taking all the heat…

Allen: Still… I wonder why he seemed so nervous…

**On The Bridge**

Woglinde Employee 1: Now exiting the asteroid field.

Moriyama: That's excellent! Prepare to gate-jump.

Woglinde Employee 2: Aye-aye, Captain. All ships entering approach.

Woglinde Employee 1: 19 minutes, 30 seconds to column area.

Woglinde Employee 2: U.M.N. pulse received.

Woglinde Employee 3: Current coordinates locked. Transfer vector

correction to 103. Target: Athens Column.

Suddenly, a warning signal was heard.

Woglinde Employee 3: Captain! A warning signal!

Moriyama: It can't be… Is it them!

Woglinde Employee 3: No, Sir. The detection system is silent. (to

Woglinde employee 1) How's it look on your side?

Woglinde Employee 1: Nothing over here, either. You sure it's not an

error?

Woglinde Employee 3: No, no it's not. What…is this…?

Moriyama: What's going on?

Woglinde Employee 3: Sir, I don't think an external source is causing

this warning signal.

Moriyama: Then what's causing it?

Woglinde Employee 3: I'll run a search. (searching) …I've pinpointed

the anomaly. It's inside the ship, Sector Three…!

Suddenly, screens saying Main System Approached are everywhere and the

Woglinde employee looked at the monitor and saw something.

Woglinde Employee 3: It's… KOS-MOS!

In The Lab 

Allen: That's impossible! Hey! What the hell's going on!

Basil: I don't know! It all happened so quickly. We're checking it out

right now!

Togashi: KOS-MOS warning status, level 1! The bindings are off! Damn

it! It's booting up on its own!

John Bell: The countdown has started as well!

Allen: What the hell..! Why all of a sudden…!

I woke up to the sound of a siren. I looked al around and saw Warning Screens everywhere. I grabbed my Connection Gear with the KOS-MOS start up program installed on it.

"KOS-MOS?' I ran outside quickly to run into Shion who was just as worried as I was.

"KOS-MOS!" We screamed together. We ran for the Partition but it closed on us.

Bridge 

Moriyama: What is it now!

Woglinde Employee 3: Detecting a large-scale spatial distortion ahead

of us! An enormous mass is gating out!

Moriyama: Impossible! We're still outside the column area! That's…

Woglinde Employee 3: The U.M.N. geodesic structure is being breached!

Woglinde Employee 4: The target…it appears to be interacting with the

U.M.N. somehow!

Moriyama: It's being hacked! That's possible! Massive gravity

fluctuations! Surface anomalies forming in space-time!

Woglinde Employee 3: Impossible! That defies all laws of physics!

Woglinde Employee 5: Computing mass – the numbers are completely

inconsistent! I can't get a clear reading! Whatever it is, it's huge!

Woglinde Employee 6: The amplitude… …the hell? It's like a tidal wave!

The readings are increasing! It's entering normal space! Captain!

Woglinde Employee 5: …Captain!

Woglinde Employee 6: Straight ahead! There it is!

Moriyama: Gnosis!

**Announcement: Shifting to DefCon 1. Virgil, report your team to Sector **

**D. Prevent the enemy forces from entering the reactor room.**

Virgil: Going into battle without an A.G.W.S. unit. What brave little

soldiers they are…bring tears to my eyes… Well, let's see how they do

as shields.

Later, three Woglinde employees fire their rifles at the Gnosis, but

the Gnosis were too strong and crushed the first employee. Then broke

the neck of the second employee and shattering him to pieces. Then the

Gnosis attacked the third employee and shattering him to pieces.

"Mae? Whats going on? Why are there Gnosis here?" Shion asked shaking.

"I don't know," I replied hoarsely. We ran past many, many Gnosis until we reached the Realian Maintence Room. A Gnosis had us by the neck and we were dangling there like play things. It was then that I saw her. I felt something warm and I turned as far a the Gnosis would let me.

"KOS-MOS!" I managed. She shot a beam at the Gnosis and it dropped us. KOS-MOS went all commando on the Gnosis and the she did something we didn't expect.

"The Hilbert Effect?" Shion, Allen and I said in unison. The Gnosis all over materialized. KOS-MOS beat the crap out of all of them and then we went head to head with a deformed Gnosis.

"We must go to the Isolation Area were there are Pods for you to use," KOS-MOS said ushering us out of the door. We met up with Virgil again and we fought more. When we got to the Isolation area Shion and I took Rifles and shot at the Gnosis. One creeped up behind me and Virgil went to go shoot it. KOS-MOS took out her F-MSHOT and shot throught him to get to the Gnosis.

"KOS-MOS!" I shouted.

"You killed him!" I said.

"Affirmative, he is not a Vector Employee, I have not been instructed to protect him."

"But, you cant take innocent lives!" KOS-MO didn't answer, she went back to fighting the gnosis.

"Please take the Life Pod, its obvious who gets it."

"There's three, they only hold two KOS-MOS!" Shion shouted.

"I recommend in taking Mae and Shion, Allen you can go with me after im finished." We nodded and we boarded the Life Pod and left Allen and KOS-MOS there, alone with the Gnosis.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

O poo, my stats were erased! Hmm, I think this was around 170 something hits before they were erased. My other one was almost 1000, the most ive ever gotten so far. Sorry for the last chapter being mostly the script, I wanted to set things strait, and now, things wont be from the script unless I forget totally what people say, or I in a jam about what to write. Thanks everyone who has recently reviewed! I appreciate it so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own XENOSAGA! GOT IT?

Notes: Some of this stuff may not be a fact, like chaos and Nephiliam used to be going out, and Wilhelm and chaos being brothers.

"Are you scared?" I asked Shion. She shook her head.

"No, were defiantly going to get rescued! Well, we still have 500 hours left of Life Support." I shook my head.

"Around 350 actually, someone's already used it up." We hadn't been in the Life Pod for more than 5 minuets before we saw a ship coming, so we sent them a distress signal.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. "We need help! Were survivors from an accident due to the Gnosis! We need to be rescued!" I yelled into the Connection Gear. Suddenly the screen turned from Audio, to Video and I gasped.

"KOS-MOS! THANK THE LORD! Are you and Allen okay?" I asked frantically.

"Affirmative."

"Hurry and let us Onboard!" Shion yelled turning to face the screen with me. I tilted it so they could see both of us.

"Dang, there cute!" I heard a worker whisper.

"Negative. I have received orders from Headquarters saying that I am to go to Second Milita. Unfortunately you, Shion Uzuki, have not been in the orders." KOS-MOS replied.

"But what about me?" I asked.

"I have been informed to take you to Second Milita for my new Battle Configurations. Because of this, I must take you both with me." I saw KOS-MOS press something and a hatch on the ship opened. Shion turned the Life Pod into the Hatch, while muttering some words about how KOS-MOS was so stubborn. When we boarded the ship, a boy, around my age, greeted us with amazement to see us. I was surprised how…cute…he was.

"H, h, h, hi!" I said sticking out my hand. He grinned.

"Hi, my name is chaos, what's yours?' He asked retracting his hand.

"Mae." I managed. Shion and Allen had a little reunion and KOS-MOS went on about her Test Juice Condenser, so the Caption finally agreed to let her use a Module somewhere on the ship. I followed chaos into the bar, because he said he wanted to talk to me.

"You know, you remind me of someone," chaos said letting me get into the chair.

"I do?" I asked bewildered.

"Yea, my old girlfriend." I about died. Now im reminding cute boys of their old, nasty girlfriends.

"Its not a bad thing," he said calmly, as if he had heard my thoughts.

"Its actually a good thing. I can still remember the day, back when I was yo-, not long ago actually." He said trying to cover up his mistake. Was he lying to me? Naw, I hope not.

"She was killed, by some guys I was trying to fight." Click. My brain shut off and I instantly wanted to know more, about his Girlfriend, about how she died.

"Why were you fighting them?" I asked, my brain returning to its normal ways.

"They were evil, they were going to something bad, I had tried to stop them, my Girlfriend and I, but she was caught and killed because I wouldn't stop trying to stop them. After they killed her, I kinda went berserk, and I couldn't stop myself, I had killed them in an Instance. If I had only been able to do that earlier, I wouldn't have my Girlfriends blood on my hands." I was shocked. I hadn't even known this boy for more than a day, and he's already told me his life story.

"Wait, did you say, "Her blood on your hands?" I asked, again confused.

"Yea, they made me kill her, with my own power, because they were evil, mad, evil beings possessed by the Devil himself." I couldn't stop myself, I hugged him and told him gently, "There's no need to worry." I let go, and he stared intently into my eyes.

"You look like someone close to you has died also." He said. His eyes were so comforting; I couldn't help but tell him.

"Two years ago, when I was still on Second Milita, I had fallen in love with a co worker, Mark. One day, these barbaric men came in, activated KOS-MOS, and killed him, along with everyone else, even Shion's Fiancé, Kevin Winnicot, the chief of the project." He nodded.

"I know, everything's going to turn out okay. It wont be long, before your going to get to stay in an internal peace, away from the dangers of life." I looked at him and I started crying. He hugged me and I cried into his shoulder. I felt a great wave of relief wash over me.

"How do you know its going to be okay?" I asked, totally dismissing the fact that he said I was going to be in an eternal peace soon.

"Trust me, everything will turn out, maybe not as you expected, but I will be there to guide you, and so will she."

"YO CHAOS! GET YOUR SKINNY BUTT TO THE BRIDGE!" The Caption yelled startling me. I gave chaos a look and we ran back to the deck. There, right next to Shion, attacking Cherenkov (WAIT, WHERE DID HE COME FROM?) was a GNOSIS! I got my weapon and I readied it. Shion, who was to stunned, didn't move. chaos gently pushed my arm away, and smiled and touched the Gnosis on the hand. It froze and in a matter of seconds it was gone, a pile of dust.

"chaos, how did you do that?" I asked surprised. Another couple formed through the wall, and I wondered why KOS-MOS didn't sense them! This time chaos let me fight with him, Shion still standing in the same place with her mouth agape. The Gnosis lunged for me and knocked me into the wall, my arm pulsating with energy from the circuits in the wall.

"Healing Dew!" chaos yelled. Instantly as he said those sacred words, I felt so much better, like a Million Gs! I got back up and fought the Gnosis until they were dust.

"You okay?" chaos asked checking up on me, which I was on the floor breathing heavily from all the fighting. I looked up and Shion was still frozen in place. chaos gave me his hand and I gingerly accepted it. After we got everyone to get out of their state of shock, chaos introduced us to Tony, Hammer and Caption Matthews. Then he showed us the Cabins, which were so cute!

"If you girls don't mind, me or Tony is going to have to stay in here with you because the other Cabin is full."

"TONY! Ha!" Shion and I screamed in shock. Yea, like we want a pervert in our room?

"We gladly accept you chaos!" I said patting his shoulder. He grinned. It was probably a set up, the Cabins were plenty big, even for a bunch of guys, but maybe chaos was telling the truth. If I were him, I wouldn't want to share a Cabin with a bunch of gay guys, well I don't know if there gay, but I wouldn't want to sleep in the same room anyway. I watch chaos leave and into another room downstairs, probably to go talk to KOS-MOS or something cute like that. But that wasn't even the gist of it.

Wilhelm and chaos

"Hello Yeshua," Wilhelm said grinning.

"Im chaos now." Chaos replied annoyed. Because the two didn't need a U.M.N to talk, they were talking telepathically.

"You know you cant be doing this to Mae." Wilhelm said. "I thought you said you weren't going to intervene."

"Its not my fault she looks so much like her!" chaos yelled, actually breaking his cool, sweet demeanor.

"You still see her, Nephiliam was it?" Wilhelm said aggravating him.

"It was Misha!" chaos spat.

"Just stay to the Compass of Order, if you do not, I might just have to eliminate you, and your new little Girlfriend, just like back in the day." The past days that they used to have, terrible ones. Wilhelm used to be a nice boy, until he received a gift one day, the Compass of Order, and according to it, he needed to fight and kill Misha, then to make chaos, or Traz back in the day, into a Testament. Traz accepted, then after quite some time, he refused being one anymore, which means he wouldn't be able to Intervene anymore, and if he was to accept to Intervene, he would become a Testament again. Chaos chose to forget those days, thousands of years ago, the memories still burn in his mind.

"You know, its really unhealthy to go about, still fighting for her," Wilhelm said, not at least a tiny bit of Regret in his voice. chaos bared his teeth, quite mad at his brother.

"You need to stop talking Wilhelm." Chaos said angrily.

"Are you going to try and kill me again? You know what will happen? Ill unleash that Shion's Fiancé on you, and your friend, Voyager."

"He wasn't my friend!" chaos yelled punching the wall. Wilhelm was having enough of this so he raised his hands and chaos fell under his spell. A splitting headache formed and when it was over, Wilhelm laughed.

"You still love Misha?' Wilhelm asked.

"No, damn you Wilhelm! What have you done to me?' chaos asked rubbing his head.

"That's what you get for fighting with me." Wilhelm said laughing. Mae opened the door to find panic stricken chaos.

"Well, it looks like your Girlfriend has come to see how you are, scent my little gift wont you?" Wilhelm asked. Mae gazed into chaos' eyes then she fell over screaming and cluthing her heart, as if someone was twisting it around.

"Help….me…" Mae whispered panting.

"Damn you Wilhelm! Stop this now!" chaos yelled. On the other side of the connection between the two, Wilhelm was knocked over with a sudden force of Angelic Power, one that he himself, had bestowed upon chaos.

"What are you know? #669?" The focus Wilhelm had on the attack on Mae was broken and she fell onto the floor unconscious.

"Have a wonderful day, Yeshua." Wilhelm laughed and shut off the connection between the two.

"Mae, im really sorry," chaos said hugging her.

"Its all my fault, this will never happen again, Ill never let him hurt you ever again."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yea! I love this story a whole lot, that's why ive been updating this, and not the others. Im just going to let you all know a little secret, Im going to write all the way through ep1-2-3, so you better get some food and a chair because this story will be V.e.r.y long.

Chaos grabbed Mae and ran to the Elevator, he needed the Caption to do something, anything, to save her, whether it was stopping on the next Planet, Colony or maybe he had some kind of special booze that made you feel better. His brain couldn't think, that's why he went to Caption Matthews.

"Mae?" Shion asked surprised when she saw the young girl sprawled out on chaos' arms.

"She had an accident and a circuit shocked her,' chaos said lying. "She needs some help." Caption Matthews looked at Hammer, then at Tony then sighed.

"How far is the Dock Colony?" Matthews asked grunting.

"Its on our way, we can stop!" Tony said happily, even though he didn't know.

"Fine, lets stop there, Hammer, get a Gate Jump for us, it will be faster." Hammer nodded and started to type things while chaos took Mae back to the Cabin.

"Why do you have to destroy everything I love?' chaos asked while he put Mae down on the bed.

"_Because you have betrayed me" _A voice said calmly. He shook out the Notion and sat down on another bed, next to hers.

"Have good dreams, Mae," chaos said laying down into the bed, even though it wouldn't come true, for either of them.

Mae- 

_I looked around, the hazy smell of blood lingered around the scene. It was all black and white, the scenery. I looked down and I saw me, and chaos with bright red blood everywhere. I screamed, but nothing came out. I bent down and looked at chaos. He wasn't dead, not yet. _

"_chaos?' I tried to say, but still nothing would come out. He looked up and smiled at me, six wings sprouting from his back. He picked the dead me up and I changed, I had orange hair, and a white dress, just like her, that I saw before. Am I her? Or is she me? Thoughts started to fill up my mind, but then the girl said, _

"_All will reveal itself, soon enough my dear Daughter." _

_Chaos-_

_I saw her, on the ground, blood falling freely from her stomach. I looked around, trying to find something to help her, but to no avail. _

"_Mae?" I asked crouching down to see if she was still breathing. She was, very faintly. I stood up and turned around, only to find Wilhelm giving me a satisfied smirk._

"_Hello Yeshua, how have you been?" He asked, completely disregarding Mae. _

"_You know how ive been, look what you've done," I said turning so he could see Mae, but when I looked, it wasn't her there, it was Misha, with her beautiful orange hair. I looked at her, and frowned. I remembered that Wilhelm had made it so that I couldn't love her anymore, but II think I still do, or maybe that was feelings for Mae. _

"_Yeshua, you know you cant be doing this, you will only endanger her more than she already is, she is to much of a leading role to be killed." I shook my head._

"_You're my only threat now." He smirked._

"_Yes I know that, but there are others, the Demons, the Gnosis, they want her, and you know that." _

"_But that's why Im here, to protect her." Wilhelm shook his head, and I frowned deeply. _

"_You said you wouldn't intervene, remember?" Wilhelm asked. I nodded. _

"_But that was before I met her!" I said, I was ready to smack or slap him for being so, rude. _

"_You know you cant have a relationship with her! She is the Daughter of Nephiliam, the savor of us, she doesn't need you to drag her down, with your petty feelings." I had had enough. _

"_Ill have a relationship with her if I want to, I don't care about the Compass of Order anymore, haven't you ever heard of Altering the Future?" I asked. Even with all of my powers, telling the future wasn't one of them._

"_Yes, I have, but Ill tell you something Yeshua, believe me, you don't want to alter the universe, or else catastrophic things will happen." I heard someone scream and I looked around, the area went black, and I awoke. _

"Mae?" chaos asked looking around. She was laying on the bed, screaming with her eyes shut, because of a dream.

"chaos no!" She screamed, throwing a fist at the wind. chaos got up and gently touched her cheek and he saw what she was going through. In her dream, chaos was dead, and Wilhelm was laughing like a lunatic, but she didn't know him, hardly anyone has ever seen him before.

"Sssh," chaos said. Mae looked up and smiled and when she opened her eyes, and chaos regained his composure, she smiled and hugged him.

"Im so glad your not dead, chaos." She said hugging tighter. After she let go, chaos then realized that there were unknown forces on the ship.

"Who's here?' chaos asked Mae.

"I didn't know anyone was here, except for us," Mae said her head tilted. Someone banged on the door.

"Surrender and we will not harm you," the automatic, robotic voice stated. They exchanged glances and the door flung open, revealing an Auto-tech!

"Move," chaos said, pushing Mae away, not wanted to let her get hurt. She refused and together they took down the Auto-Tech.

"Whats going on?' Mae asked looking around outside the Cabin. The ship was a mess; Auto-Tech remains everywhere, Holos Broken, Droid pieces.

"Lets ask the Caption," chaos said taking Mae's hand. Together they forced their way to the Bridge, only to find a disheveled crew.

"Whats going on?" Mae asked.

"We picked up some people, nonhumans, because they were being chased, then these Auto-Techs invaded." Mae gasped.

"We slept through all of THAT?" Mae asked chaos surprised. Everyone looked at them with wide eyes.

"We should go help everyone out," chaos said pulling Mae gently through the doors, into the Elevator, and down the hallways until they met up with Shion around the Catapult deck.

"Im so glad your okay!" Shion exclaimed hugging Shion and chaos, in a friendly way.

"This is Momo, and Ziggy, they are being chased by the U-TIC organization. That's why the Auto-Techs are here."

"Why are you guys being chased?" Mae asked, examining the little girl and the old man. The little girl, Momo looked at the older man, Ziggy and he nodded.

"Im the Prototype Observational Realian, and I was captured by them, but Ziggy saved me and now im here, thank you for saving us!" Momo said taking Mae's hand.

"Im sorry, I didn't save you, I was asleep," Mae chuckled.

"A large number of Auto-Tech units have entered the Basement, I suggest that we take out the Mothership, and destroy the remaining Auto-Tech units," KOS-MOS said pointing to the Catapult room. They stormed into the room and saw the enormous Auto-Tech.

"Dang," Mae whispered at its size.

"KOS-MOS, Shion and I will take this," chaos said.

"No way, im going to," Mae said taking his hand.

"Then I will fight to," Ziggy, the cyborg said. Together they destroyed the Auto-Tech Mothership and the remaining Auto-Techs.

"Mae, how are you doing?' chaos asked. "Do we still need to go to the Dock Colony?" chaos asked Mae.

"Im doing a lot better, if that's what you mean," Mae replied, her face flushed with happiness that chaos actually cared for her.

"Were still going, the ship is Destroyed!" Caption Matthews exclaimed kicking Hammer in the head.

"Okay, ill go shopping there then!" Mae said proudly and Shion nodded.

"Shopping Trip!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Okay, no reviews for the last chapter, but I want to thank everyone who has read this so far, and I appreciate all of the readers who have read so far. Im starting to run out of good ideas to happen along the story line, anybody got any cute ideas for when there in the Dock Colony? Or what about the Kukai Foundation? Review, or email me and Ill put it in, and your name, so it doesn't look like im stealing your ideas,

Kos-mos/Momo

"Shopping?" chaos asked confused.

"Yea, were going shopping!" Mae and Shion gave each other a high five and they laughed.

"KOS-MOS and I will stay here," Ziggy offered but Shion rejected it.

"No way, KOS-MOS your going with us, you to Momo, were going to have a Shopping trip and that means clothes!" Shion said shaking her finger, Mae copied.

"Shion, with my current configurations, I cannot wear Human Clothes," KOS-MOS stated.

"Yea, so what? You could use some hair accessories and stuff!" Mae said patting the taller girl.

"Should we go?" chaos asked Ziggy. Poor chaos, he must have been feeling left out, because of the lack of men.

"Ill go with you Chief!" Allen said.

"Where have YOU been?" Mae asked surprised.

"Right here," Allen replied. Mae shrugged and tugged on chaos' shoulder.

"Your coming right?' Mae pleaded.

"Ill let you girls on a secret," Caption Matthews grunted, putting out his cigarette.

"What?" Shion and Mae asked, wanting to hear the latest gossip.

"The Dock Colony isn't a place that is known for its shopping, more for its thugs," Caption Matthews lowered his chair and nodded.

"Be careful." He said throwing the cigarette at Hammer who shrieked. Tony pulled the Elsa into the Dock and the girls fled out.

"Oh my god, CM was right," Mae said eyeing all the dirt on the walls.

"CM?" Momo asked.

"Caption Matthews," Mae replied with a grin. Shion walked up to a pedestrian and asked, "Where is the mall?" The girl laughed and pointed to the A.G.W.S shop.

"That's the best we got." She turned back to her conversation and they shrugged, eager to see what they had to buy.

"You need and A.G.W.S unit Mae," Shion said pointing to a list.

"Ill share one with chaos," Mae replied slyly.

"Their only one seat." Mae only grinned and Shion giggled.

"So you guys actually going out?' Shion asked looking at some massive guns for her A.G.W.S.

"I don't know," Mae replied solemnly.

"Here," Shion gave Mae a cartridge.

"Huh, what's that?" Mae asked looking at it with utter confusion.

""It's a cartridge for your M.W.S, this is to make the enemies Physical Attribute down, and this one is to take the Defense down," Shion paid for the two cartridges and gave me the Physical one.

"You make them weak, and ill make them weaker!" Shion and Mae gave each other a high five and chaos shrugged.

"Hey, Mae can I ask you something?" chaos asked pointing to the stairs leading down.

"Make out huh?" Shion whispered. I pushed her arm and she giggled. Mae followed chaos downstairs.

"Umm, excuse me sir, can we have a moment?" chaos asked the old man behind a counter.

"Jank wont listen, promise," The old man tried to laugh, but it ended up in a hazardous cough. chaos led Mae to the very back of the room, and into another smaller one, one with a Red Door with a Number on it. It was locked, but then Mae remembered that key that Candie's friend, or whatever had given her. She unlocked the door and they went in.

"Mae, I need to talk to you about earlier," chaos said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yea," Mae replied anxious to hear.

"Being with you would cause you great trouble, I know that, but that's why Im here, so Mae, would you be my Girlfriend?" Mae jumped up and down and hugged him.

"Of course!" She replied. Mae's connection gear buzzed with an urgent message about Cherenkov getting beat up.

"You know, if you were ganged up by a bunch of thugs, I would be the first one there to save you," chaos replied with a blush. Mae about choked. Not even Mark had been this nice to her, nobody has. Together they ran up to the spot where Cherenkov was, but to be disappointed by him not being there.

"Call an ambulance!" Ziggy called after getting his pulse. Mae and chaos ran up to the Hospital and got them to help.

Later 

"Here," chaos said giving Mae something to drink.

"Thanks," she smiled. They were on their way to the Militian Star System, unbeknownst of them they were going to be stopped by all means.

"chaos, Mae," KOS-MOS said coming into the Cabin.

"We have identified a unknown large object in our path, we will be evading it, so please be careful." KOS-MOS said leaving.

"Thanks!" Mae called after her. Laying on Mae's bed was her new purchases that Shion had made. Mae put in the new cartridge and applied the new armor for later.

"Mae watch out!" chaos said pushing Mae to the floor. The ship jerked and a sharp shard of glass crashed right where Mae had been seconds ago. They were now on the floor in a very uncomfortable position.

"Thanks," Mae said grinning.

"That's what im for," chaos said helping Mae up. The ship jerked again and they were engulfed into a blinding bright light.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yo everyone! Im so excited for the Veterans Day Parade in my city, im going to be marching with my Middle School band! Go Flutes! Well, I have not updated in a while, and it's going to get good between chaos and Mae, KosyMo promises!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga, although I do own Mae, Steven, Mark, Meredith, and any other people that you know weren't in the game.

Mae's Point of view

_Splat. Splat. Splat._

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on the ground with chaos, in some kind of room, or no, maybe a ship? I saw Shion get up, then chaos, then everyone else. I looked around the scene. The Elsa was nowhere to be found!

"chaos, get up!" I said shaking him. He shook his head and gave me a groggy smile.

"Hey," he said hugging me. My face went red and I returned the hug cautiously.

"Mae, are you okay?" Momo and Shion asked.

"Yea," I said pushing away from the everlasting hug.

"I have located the location of the Elsa," KOS-MOS said. I looked up hopefully.

"It is currently in the Middle of this Area." I nodded. We started walking, and we encountered a sigh, for fish?

"Its in English, look!" Momo said pointing to the fish eye.

"It looks like its part of the wall!" I said astonished. After seeing that, and going through about a million of gnosis, we found and empty mall, took out some bosses, rode some elevators, opened some segments, killed some more gnosis, then we came upon this building with a broken elevator. We managed to fix it by breaking the partitions then we rode it down. I had gained a lot of strength going through that ship, which we found out was called the Cathedral Ship. We came upon the Zohar and we all gasped in shock.

"It's a 99.99999998 that this was the emulator that was onboard the Woglinde at the time that I was being constructed," KOS-MOS said. I looked up at it with awe and chaos put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't understand, but he smiled. We saw Cherenkov wobble up to us, spit out some nonsense, then turn to some badcrap gnosis, then we killed it (HA!). After we defeated Cherenkov, Shion seemed to go off into a world of her own.

"The connection between the phenomenon boundaries is

dissipating. If this continues, this spatial location will disappear.

We are in danger," KOS-MOS said. All of a sudden, we started to float and the Cathedral Ship started to fade away.

"LOOK!" Momo screamed pointing to the Elsa.

"Yo, my Miss Vectors! Are you all still okay?" Caption Matthews asked.

"YEA! Get us inside!" I screamed. We floated into the Elsa and we flew off.

"The gnosis! There after us!" Allen screamed. I grabbed chaos' hand and he smiled.

"Shake them off!" Caption Matthews yelled. The Elsa sped up, but there were way to many for us to handle. All of a sudden, thousands of beams shot out and killed the gnosis.

"Its that the _Durandal?" _Caption Matthews asked. More gnosis formed and the Durandal made a path for the us to go through. Even MORE gnosis formed and flew after us. We fired all we got, and I guess that this Durandal did to, because they stopped firing. I saw out of the corner of my eye, that KOS-MOS was leaving, so I followed her without anyone knowing. She went for the Cargo Elevator that went strait into space, I followed further. She didn't say anything to me about getting a suit, she just had me follow her. We went up the elevator and Shion found us.

"KOS-MOS! MAE! GET YOUR BUTTS BACK DOWN HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE OF NO AIR MAE!" Shion yelled throwing Allen at the screen. I laughed and I saw that chaos had left. I wonder where he went. I looked at KOS-MOS. Her eyes were blue?

"Mae, will feeling pain make me complete?" She asked.

"What?" I asked barely hearing her. Then as fast a light, I felt this weird surge of….power… go through my body, as if I had just taken 50 pills of E or something. My hands glowed and I lifted into Space, not relising that the Cargo Elevator had reached a stop. I saw the gnosis and I gasped. Wait, there was no air! How was I breathing? I grabbed onto KOS-MOS and she pulled us onto to the top of the ship. She looked up and her abdomen glowed and opened. My hands grew brighter and I felt faint. I looked behind me, and wings had sprouted from my back. I wasn't at all scared, I felt as though I was doing something I was meant to do. KOS-MOS sent out billions of beams out and absorbed a million gnosis. I stuck out my hands and my heart quickened so much, I felt like I was an earthquake. An enormous beam of energy erupted from my glowing hands and the remaining gnosis were gone. I looked at KOS-MOS, her eyes were red again.

"Mae, your eyes are an unusual color," KOS-MOS said nonchalantly. She changed her hand into a mirror and I looked. My eyes were the color of chaos' and then I grasped my neck. I couldn't breath! The wings were gone and KOS-MOS was rushing me back to the Elsa, where unfortunately for me, there was going to be an unhappy crew waiting. And one screaming, lunatic girl.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hey yo everyone! The parades over, I did really well, except when my friend stepped on my Van shoe and it fell off twice. I wanted to really put a lot of emotion in at least one of my stories, you know, a lot of detail and such, and starting from this chapter im going to do just that. And that means longer, into more detail (unless I don't want to go through every gnosis battle, every sighting, every talk, important stuff)

**Chapter 14**

"Mae!" Shion said running up to me. She grabbed me and gave me an enormous hug, one you would expect from a grandparent that your meeting for the first time in a while.

"Im so glad your okay," Shion whispered. I grinned and Momo joined the hug.

"How did you survive out there in Space when you didn't have a Space Suit?" Momo asked after Shion had finally let go of me. I shrugged, even though I had a good guess as to whom helped me. I glanced over at chaos, who only would smile and give a thumbs up. The controls started to beep and flicker and Hammer opened up the Connection.

"Yo, everyone okay?" A little boy with red hair asked from the Monitor. For some strange reason, my heart quickened, as if I had seen my long lost mother.

"Thanks for saving us Little Master," Caption Matthews bowed. I couldn't help but laugh a little at Matthews courteous manner, but when he glared at me, I suppressed it.

"The Elsa is majorly damaged," This 'Little Master' said. "You need to Dock on the Durandal and we will fix it for you, come stay!" He grinned. I smiled at chaos, I wonder if they had some kind of shopping center there?

"We'll do just that, Tony bring the ship in!" Caption Matthews yelled. 'Little Master' gave one final glance at Momo and shut the connection off. Strange. Tony Docked the ship and we all piled out. The Durandal was roughly the same size as the Dammerung, maybe a tad bit smaller.

"Its really pretty," I said stopping and looking at the vast space. Its hard to believe that a ship like this, privately owned, was this big.

"Its so cool!" Shion exclaimed looking at the ceiling.

"Amazing ship is it not?" the red haired boy, or 'Little Master' as he was called, asked.

"Its defiantly big," I exclaimed.

"Jr," He said sticking out his hand. Jr, that's really funny.

"I have another name, but just call me Jr." It was probably something cheesy like, Ruby, or Rubedo.

"Mae, Mae Takakashii!" I said returning the gesture. He stared at me with a weird glint in his eye.

"Are you related to Aya Takakashii?" He asked. My Mom, how did he know her? He was born like ten years before she disappeared.

"Yea, she's my Mom, why?" I asked. I wanted to know why he seemed like he…loathed… the name, as if it was acid pouring down him.

"Its nothing," he said walking off and greeting everyone else. Later I would ask him what 'nothing' means. I looked over and he was flirting with Momo, how sweet, they must be both twelve, such a sweet time in life.

"Mae?" I heard someone say. I turned around and there was chaos, a weird grin plastered on his face. I forgot my troubles when I see him, its as if he puts a spell on me.

"Yea?" I said dreamily. I gazed into his perfect teal eyes.

"Everyone's gone," He chuckled. I snapped out of my Sunny Dreams and looked around, sure enough everyone was gone.

"Oh no! What if we get lost?' I asked scared. Actually, being lost with chaos would be perfect.

"They more than likely went to the bridge, we can get there by that Shuttle Bus,' chaos said pointing to the Red Tube shaped car. I nodded and we got inside. Even it was Luxury Class, extinct Leather Seats, and Holos covering the walls. When we reached the room with the Elevator for the Bridge, twelve little 100-series Realians pushed their way to the Shuttle muttering something about meeting their sister. We rode the Elevator up and when it stopped Shion gave us a scowl.

"What took you so long?" Shion asked. Standing next to Jr was a taller, older, him. He had raven black hair, and bags under his eyes, as if he had been up to long, or maybe it was because of his age.

"Nice to meet you," Taller Jr said sticking out his right hand. I looked down to shake it, but when I saw the all to familiar 669, I withdrew. He looked at me, and before anyone else could see this, I shook his hand quickly. He gave me a weird glance, and then he dismissed it.

"I am Gaignun Kukai, owner of the Kukai Foundation, and this is my son, Gaignun Jr," Gaignun said pointing to Jr, who turned away from Momo and gave us a cheesy grin. There was no way he could be his Father, not with him being a U.R.T.V. Its one good thing having your Mother be the Biological one of the U.R.T.VS, you came to know a little about them, or at least I think I do. I know that Dimitri Yuriev created them as an anti exsistance of U-DO; one of my Mother's colleagues, or superiors, which ever it was. I didn't know much about my real Mother, only what my Foster Parents had told me. Although I did find a log book that my Biological Mother had kept, and that's why I know a little more about her, and not just the, "They died in a Car Accident" crap the Fosters would say.

"Mae, are you okay?" chaos asked leaning over, so he could whisper to me. I nodded and gave him a fake smile, which he saw right through it.

"I want to show you all something, about the Zohar," Jr said.

"The Zohar?' I asked.

"Its that Golden Thingy that was onboard the Woglinde, remember?" Shion asked.

"Oh, yea, I remember, it was an Emulator right?" I asked, saying stuff I didn't know about was hard.

"Well Jr here has all Thirteen of then, we have to see!" Shion grabbed me and KOS-MOS and she pulled us to the Elevator.

"Lets go!" Shion said, lowering the Elevator. Everyone else jumped on before it went to far down. Jr took us on the Shuttle and into a Room with a door that had two guards guarding it. When they saw Jr, they parted away from the door and opened it for us. I nodded, but they didn't say, "Your welcome" or anything. When we reached the room, I gasped.

"This is the Isolation Room for the Zohar Emulators, we have all Thirteen now," Jr said pointing to them.

"They have names written on all of them," Ziggy announced. Well, no matter how hard I looked, I saw Chicken Scratch.

"You have amazing Eyesight," Shion commented. Shion looked to the one in the Middle.

"It says Marienkind, now where have I heard that before?' Shion asked no one.

"It means child of Mary," I said. Shion nodded and Jr made us follow him into the next room where Gnosis remains were floating about in water filled containers.

"This is Betty," Jr said pointing to the Half Human-Half Gnosis girl in the very back. I shuddered.

"This is what happens when a Gnosis touches you, well either this, or you turn into a Gnosis, or you turn into Salt." I shuddered again and lightly touched my neck. I saw chaos in the back, smiling at me again. Boy, he sure does smile a lot now. Well I guess he has something nice to smile at (Hint, Hint- Me!). We left the room and an ongoing discussion of Joachim Mizrahi went about.

"He was a mass murdered, he started the Gnosis Phenomenon," Jr muttered.

"A Mad Man," Allen shivered. I looked at him with shock.

"Where has HE been?" I asked chaos. He shrugged and we laughed. When I turned around, Momo was running out of the room, I could hear her sniffling. I looked at Shion and KOS-MOS and we followed her into the Park Region, a place I had yet to go. When we got there, I tripped over the Water Fountain, and that brought a smile upon Momo's face.

"Whats wrong?' I asked after I had composed myself from falling. I sat down beside her and patted her shoulder.

"Daddy…wasn't…a…mad…man!" She cried.

"Momo, we know he wasn't, because if he was, he wouldn't of made you such a sweet person!" I said. Momo looked at me with her pitiful crying eyes.

"You think of me as a person?" Momo asked. I nodded.

"I had the same trouble that you did two years ago. I was in an accident the first day of work, in the Encephalon, and my arm was burned to a Vegetable." I held my right arm up for her to see.

"So they had to replace it with a Android Arm," I twisted the finger and the wrist, to show her how it worked.

"But how did you not think you were a person?" Momo asked, eager to hear he rest.

"Well, I thought that my ex-boyfriend, Mark, wouldn't love me anymore because I had a fake arm, and later after Shion helped me, I realized that it didn't matter, as long as I still had my heart and soul."

"Now I didn't say anything about Heart and Soul," Shion said laughing.

"Why is he your ex?" Momo asked. Hello, personal much?

"He was killed by the Archetype KOS-MOS in the incident." I fingered the Pink Heart Necklace; I forgot that I still had it. Why hadn't chaos gotten me anything? Momo gave me a hug, and I accidentally yawned.

"Im so sorry, Im really tired, im going to go to my room now, if that's okay!" I said getting up. The Girls said their good bye to me and when I finally reached my room, I saw it. It was a little black velvet box and when I opened it, I smiled. Inside was a necklace with a Golden Heart with Pink Accents and little diamonds and on the back it said, "To Mae, from chaos with love." I smiled and replaced the Pink Diamond Necklace with my new one, forever putting Mark out of my mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hey! Im recovering from a state of shock, lol. My State was just under a tornado warning and watch and for the last three hours, ive been watching the TV for updates. Im glad that this story is my most liked, even though im not sure if a lot of people read it, have any questions, feel free to email me, or send a review, I don't mind, I like answering questions.

Reviews- **None (sniffles)**

Disclaimer: I own plot, Mae, Kaci, (the vector workers except for the ones you know are real), random people, I **do not** own anything that was in the game, kay?

Note: Do NOT drink if you are under age, that is illegal and stupid, really stupid!

Another Note: I DO NOT want to offend anyone with the necklace idea! If you had it before me (and I know a lot of you have) then tell me please, or ill try and find you (looks around) and I will apologize! Or dedicate a chapter to you, because I would really hate to steal someone's idea.

I was so happy, I had finally gotten my gift of appreciation from chaos. The Golden Heart seemed like it was calling out to me, mesmerizing me with its beauty. I slipped it on, and I felt lighter, like I had just gotten over an amazing diet (Tchh, like there are any good ones).

"Hey there," I turned around and I smiled. Standing in my door way was chaos, wearing a suit.

"Lets go out to dinner, it'll be fun!" chaos said gesturing to my closet.

"Im afraid I don't have anything formal," I blushed.

"Well, that's good, because I got you this." chaos held up a golden sparkly dress that made me want to go snatch it out of his hands and go, 'Mine!" I gently took it from his hands and grinned.

"It matches the necklace perfectly," I said fingering the little sparkles.

"Yea, I know." Then it dawned on me, I didn't have any good shoes! I had my casual sport shoes, I had my Vector Shoes, I had my Casual Dating shoes, and my shopping shoes, but no fancy dating shoes! Shion came into the room and gave me a sly grin.

"Oh, who's going out tonight?" Shion asked in her sweetest, cutest voice. I blushed and chaos did to. Shion must of noticed that I was looking at the dress, then at my shoe tree on my closet door. She leaned over and whispered, "Borrow anything you need, make it up in paper work!" I giggled and she left us alone.

"So, I asked Jr, who loved the idea, so were going to Dock a little while later, then there were going to eat, then go to the Kukai Foundation, is that okay?' chaos asked. I nodded.

"Okay, ill let you dress now," chaos blushed and I shut the door and did a silent whoo- ha. I got dressed, found an amazing pair of shoes, golden heels with golden straps, put on my mascara and eyeliner, then the eye shadow, covered my nose (you know, just in case it was looking porey), and finally put on my favorite lip color shine. I fixed my hair so that it wasn't parted in the middle, but on the side. I gave myself one more look, grabbed my purse and headed out. Some of the workers gave me glances but I gracefully walked past them to the Bridge, where chaos told me earlier where he was going to be at. When everyone saw me, they did a double take.

"Dang chaos, you mind if I borrow her for a couple of nights?" Jr whispered. chaos gave Jr a dirty look and I giggled.

"Allen asked me out for dinner to," Shion grinned, ahh the cute couple. So, beside me and chaos, it was Momo and Jr, Allen and Shion and KOS-MOS and Ziggy, who wanted to go, and they didn't have dates, so they went together. We all boarded the Shuttle, and excited the Durandal and onto the Planet Mictam. We went strait for their fine dinning, and we all got separate tables.

"What would you like to order?" The Waiter asked me in a accent that I could barely understand. He peered down at the menu and me.

"Ill have the Lobster and wine," I said. Oh whoops, im under age, Haha.

"Ill have a medium rare steak with lemon juice and a small Miller Light." Wait, wasn't chaos under age to? Ahh, if Jr can drink booze, then I guess we could to, only im drinking wine. The food took a while, so me and chaos talked.

"I love this necklace!" I said grinning.

"It was made especially for you, by me," I grinned, who knew chaos had a eye for fine jewelry. The Golden Heart turned a transparent reddish pink.

"What happened? Is it a mood necklace?' I asked, If it was, the quality of it was way, way down there.

"Sorta, you see, with this necklace, you can unlock your full power, just like when you and KOS-MOS were up on the Elsa, but that time I helped you a little," I didn't know what to do, so I just smiled. This was weird. So he was saying this necklace could sense my mood and display it for everyone to see? It is weird, a necklace! How could it unlock my 'special' powers, whatever the crap they are! Im getting angry and chaos! How could he know more about me than me! Oh great, the necklace is turning a stupid blood red! I cant STAND THIS ANYMORE! I stood up, making the table move some on chaos.

"I cant STAND THIS! You know more about me than I do! Why is that chaos, huh? I want to know how you knew I was up on the Elsa, doing whatever I was doing! Huh? What are you, some physic? I want to know FREAKIN NOW!" I screamed. My face reddened from anger and the stupid necklace glowed red and floated into the air. Two Crystal like wings appeared and there I was in my Fancy Dress fuming with anger. I looked at chaos, he was stunned, a priceless face.

"Mae! Whats wrong?' Jr asked. I gave him a look, I put my hand up, and I somehow blew Jr away, literally.

"Mae calm down," chaos said putting up his hands, afraid of what I was going to do to him. I unclenched my fists, the necklace returned to its normal color, and the wings disappeared.

"Im so sorry!" I ran from the building, back into the Elsa, and into my Cabin, room and I cried. The door opened, but I didn't have the courage to look up. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I finally looked up. It was chaos, great, the last person I wanted to see. He gave me a hug, and I cried into his shoulder repeating, "Sorry," over and over into his ear.

"You really want to know, about yourself?" chaos asked. I wasn't so sure anymore, if I wanted to know why I had great powers. I nodded.

"I wasn't supposed to Intervene, but this is an exception." I didn't know who or what he was talking about, so I nodded.

"You remember me talking about my old Girlfriend, right?" chaos asked. I nodded.

"You Mae is her soul, reborn. You are the Daughter of Nephiliam." I gazed into his eyes, not understanding anything.

"So, how is that important?' I asked.

"Being the Daughter of Nephiliam is a powerful role. You, are going to have to save the universe more times than one, along with KOS-MOS."

"Haha, im not an Android, I cant fight that well!" I protested.

"You need not to fight, you can control the Gnosis, if you knew how, you can use special abilities to use against the enemies." I looked at him and I shook my head.

"I don't understand!" I said. So many questions and I did not know where to begin.

"You will in time," chaos promised. Together chaos and I went back to the Durandal hand in hand. I felt like something was lifted off my shoulders, and I was happy. We departed for the Kukai Foundation when something Disturbing Happened. The Authorities stopped us, they wanted to arrest us for destroying the Woglinde!

"But we are survivors of the Woglinde accident! We were attacked by Gnosis!" I protested to Lt. Lapis Roman. She nodded and we all went in a Residential Room.

"Im working for Representor Helmer," Lapis Roman said. She unlocked the cuffs on Ziggy's arms.

"I understand that the Woglinde was attacked by the Gnosis right?' She asked. I nodded.

"Your going to need proof," She said.

"What about the Records on the Durandal?' Jr asked.

"No, its to easy to manipulate, you need something of AAA Class Encryption," We gasped.

"Only the most private of things has a Triple A Encryptions!" Momo exclaimed.

"KOS-MOS!" Shion, Allen and I said in unison. Lapis Roman nodded.

"You need to make it official looking," Lapis Roman nodded to Ziggy, and they knocked her and the guard out.

"Oh no!" I said looking at all the Guards and robots everywhere.

"Its okay Mae," chaos said reassuringly. I was unsure, but the growing emotion inside of me was telling me that it was going to be okay.

"Oh no! He spotted us!" Shion screamed as five guards ran to us. Jr, chaos and I stayed for the battle.

"Okay Mae, now's the time to unlock your powers, don't overdo it, these guys aren't worth that much," chaos informed me. I nodded and the guy shot ten bullets chaos' way. They hit and he fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding stomach. I wanted to heal him, but at the same time, I wanted to kill whoever hurt my chaos. The heart necklace turned from its elegant gold color, to a pinkish one. My hands started to glow an eerie blue color. I put them up on instinct and a powerful ray of energy released from my hands, and into the enemies, killing each and every one of them.

"Wow girl! You got some serious power there!" Jr exclaimed. I ran to chaos and healed him with the Ether Circuit.

"Thanks, you did good!" chaos said as I helped him get up off of the ground. We made our way closer to the Elsa, and the enemies got stronger and stronger.

"Fight as much as you can Mae, the rewards will pay off soon!" chaos said throwing the finishing blow to a Robot Guard. We made our way into the Elsa, and we ran as fast as we could to KOS-MOS.

"Im going to perform a Encephalon Dive!" Shion announced giving the Sub Commands to Allen.

"Mae, I need you to watch over with Allen, kay?" Shion asked. I was sad, but relieved in a way. I looked at chaos, and he smiled and held my hand. Shion put on the Familiar Red Glasses, but something went wrong. My body felt like it was being ripped apart, limb from limb. I sequenced my eyes shut, trying to force out the pain that was ever increasing. I fell onto my face and I opened my eyes. Oh.My.God.

"What the crap?" I asked aloud to noone. I looked around; Shion and chaos were with me.

"Shion, you know where were at, right?" I asked. Shion nodded.

"This is the same Militian Hospital that my mother was held at, any personal things from you Mae?" Shion asked. I nodded.

"My Foster Parents worked here."

"Ive been waiting a long time to meet you two," I turned around and looked at a small girl on the slide. She was the one from the Woglinde!

"Who are you?" I asked. Her eyes lit up.

"I am Nephiliam," she replied. I looked at chaos, but he wouldn't return the gaze.

"I thought we went into KOS-MOS' brain," Shion said. "She wasn't here when this happened!"

"Ah, but memories do not belong to one person, there is something here that you both must face, KOS-MOS has sensed this, and taken you here."

"Nephiliam," I whispered. If I was this girl's daughter, why didn't I know her?

"Mae, dear, you must face something terrible in there, and im sorry, but for you to progress, it must happen, I assure you that chaos will be there to protect you, no matter what will happen."

"One question," I said. Nephiliam nodded. "Hurry"

"You aren't my Birth Parent, so how could I be your daughter?" I asked.

"You Mae, are my Daughter in many ways, ways that dont correspond to the Laws of the Universe. Just because im not your Birth Parent, doesn't mean that I cannot be your Mother." And with that she disappeared, leaving me more confused than before.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

This is like the 50th (literally) stupid, crappin time I WROTE THIS CHAPTER! If you see anything that's wrong, don't complain! Im soory thats it so short, I promise that the later chapters will be more like Chapter Nine (which took me an hour to read it all.. I think... Lol)

Creek. Creek. Creek. Shion and I swung on the swings at the Old Militia Park, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Are you ready to go?" chaos asked. I looked at him, for the first time in a while. He looked worn out, like he had….well….you know…..seen a ghost. He was leaning on the slide, and from what it looked like from my side, the Slide was about to tip over.

"Yea, we should hurry and try to find everyone else." Shion stood up and looked around.

"You would think that Gnosis wouldn't be in KOS-MOS' brain, but she just has to make it hard on us, doesn't she Mae?" Shion asked.

"You got that right," I replied. I got up and we started to walk to the end of the park when chaos suddenly yelled, "Get down!" He hurdled hiself onto me and he flung me down the stairs. When we finally stopped rolling, I saw Shion with her M.W.S out, fighting a Gnosis.

"You okay?" chaos asked. I tried to get up, but I think I broke my leg. Wonderful. Im Miss Breaks everything.

"Here," chaos scooped me up in his arms and he carried me out of the park, Shion behind us, occasionally returning the fire from the never ending Gnosis. We walked through a sewer and a Forest, the entire time chaos carried me. At the end of the Forest, chaos sat me down and Shion attempted to heal my leg. There was a boom and Jr, Momo and Ziggy appeared. Dirt covered their faces, and their clothes were torn.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked, trying to get up. My leg was better, but I could barely walk.

"Here, Mae, hold on," Momo said something, and the broken bone was healed.

"How did you do that?' I asked surprised. My brain is off. I think.

"Nanomachines, and the Ether Circuit, one killer, healer, combo!" Momo smiled. Shion and chaos helped me up, and I noticed something ahead of us.

"Is that, a church?' I asked, pointing to the Brown Arch that was visible through the trees. Call it a hunch, but I think it was a church.

"Yea, no signs of Gnosis anywhere near here, lets go check it out!" Momo said tugging on my shirt. I nodded and we ran, okay, I wobbled over to the church. Ziggy opened the wooden doors and I gasped. Inside was Nephiliam, and someone…..extremely….familiar.

"For those who do not know me, I am Nephiliam, and this is Feb, and we have summoned you here for some important reasons."

"There is something here that you all need to face, your past. For the sake of humanity, and your lives." Feb said for Nephiliam.

"Umm Feb?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do I know you?" Feb smiled.

"Why of course Mae. Don't you remember, you were 4 at the time, and it was 14 years ago. You were waiting for your parents to get out of the Hospital when.."

"I saw the Infected U.R.T.VS and I ran away, and I came to Shion's Mother's room, and I saw you Feb, you were, different, your skin," I broke into sobs. Everyone was staring at me.

"I was a coward! I should of stayed with my Parents!"

"Mae, they weren't your real parents, but that's for you to face, in a moment." chaos held me in his arms, and his desperate attempts to make me feel better weren't working.

"Come, it is time, for you to face your pasts."


	17. Chapter 17

-1**_Chapter 17_**

**Hey everyone, I haven't updated this for a while, so I thought that I would for everyone who likes this story. One thing I want everyone to know, im in 7th grade and Im no where near mastering Grammar and such, so if you see a mistake, dismiss it please and ill fix it as soon as I see it. **

Face…my….past? I thought I would never, ever, hear those words.

"Are you ready?" Feb asked. Jr was already walking to the door, but Shion and I remained where we were standing. Me because of fright and shock, and Shion the same as me.

"I can't do it Mae," Shion muttered to me. I turned to her, my trance broken.

"We should try, everyone here is facing something in their past, its going to be hard. Not just for us, but for everyone." Shion nodded, and we caught up with everyone else. When Feb and Nephiliam opened the door, I saw that Familiar Hallway.

"This is inside the Chief and Mae's _mind?"_ Allen asked. Again, I was surprised that he hadn't been killed off earlier, which I was sure he had been.

"You two know this hallway very well, do you not?" Nephiliam asked.

"Yea, but I don't see how this relates to everything," I said.

"Before you go in, I will explain. You both have witnessed something horrible happen to people dear to you, more than once am I correct?"

"Correct," Shion and I said in unison. From my peripheral vision, I could see a worried look on Momo's face. For someone as young as her, should she see these things unfold? The murder, the bloodshed, its to much for a young girl.

"And on both occasions, it has happened in the same place, and you two were together, correct?"

"Wait, I wasn't with Shion when my parents died, I was in their room, then when they died, I found Shion, the same fate as me, in her room," I protested. Nephiliam nodded.

"However the events had occurred, you two where in the same place, is that not a little odd?' I nodded.

"Then, let it begin," Nephiliam opened the door to Shion's Mother's Room. I saw a man on the floor, a nurse sprawled out unconscious, and her Mother, dead on the bed. A Realian was on the floor, infected units digesting its skin. I looked at the Realian, then at Feb. They were exactly the same! I saw Shion quivering with fear, seeing this must scare her. I looked at Jr, then at Ziggy, who were both moving around strangely. They were seeing their own pasts, sweet Momo, nothing as worse as bloodshed had happened to her, at least not yet. But her eyes were saying something different.

"Mae, are you ready?' Nephiliam asked. I cautiously nodded. I then took into account how cold chaos had seemed since we arrived in this Past Dream World. I looked at him, and he returned an icy glare, which I dismissed for nothing. The scene turned from Shion's room, to the one I was familiar with. My Father's, or foster Father, was jarred up against the window, a piece of shrapnel maybe, stuck into his chest, right at the exact coordinates of his heart. My Mother was in her bed, her face covered in blood, the regularly white sheets were stained, and when I walked over to her, I saw that her face had been burned off. I let off a yelp and covered my mouth. This couldn't be happening, it was so real like. Her face was the exact same as I last saw it long ago.

"Mae, are you okay?' Shion asked. She had already recovered from her shock, but I noticed that my hand was still over my mouth. I felt hands on my shoulders and I turned around and cried into chaos' chest. Momo must have been coming over to see her, because I heard Shion yell, "Momo no!" I looked up to find a panic stricken Momo, her face had turned an unnatural white and she wasn't moving. Jr turned out of his past dream and saw Momo.

"Yo everyone!" Jr said casually, then it slowly dawned on him that something wasnt right. I glanced at the ceiling, an unknown presence had just entered the room, everyone else had noticed to because they began to look around. Nephiliam and Feb backed away, telling me that this was going to be big.

"Move!" Jr yelled. He pushed Momo away and jumped, just as something fell right where Momo had been just seconds ago. The Monster was an Infected Realian. It moved about in a ghost like way, then more and more began to form, walking over to each other, pushing and stabbing themselves into each other. I felt like I was going to puke, but form mine and everyone's sake, I didn't. The Monster grew at an alarming rate, then it ran for us. Shion readied her M.W.S, then I called forth mine, energy surging through its core.

"Lets go!" Shion yelled running to the Monster.

"Energy Blast!" Shion shot three short range beams at the Monster, then she hit it twice with the fist function. I went in next and did the exact same thing, except I did 3 short range beams and 1 punch.

"Lunar Seal!" chaos yelled. He unleashed its raw power and the Monster moved about frantically.

"Heart Beam!" I yelled. I shot a beam at the Monster's Heart and it fell back, Shion taking the advantage by hitting it with her Spell Ray. The Monster stood up and jumped into the air, making an earthquake. My Health almost reached it uttermost end. Pain shot through my veins and I couldn't take it anymore, but as soon as the feeling began, it quit. I looked at Shion and she was smiling, giving us a thumbs up. We went in for the kill again, throwing punches, beams, chi, everything we had, we threw it at the monster.

"Mae, its almost dead! Take it out before it heals himself!" Shion yelled to me. I nodded and punched the monster, but he evaded, I punched again, but he evaded, so I used my most powerful attack. Unfortunately for me, he guarded and he was drawing energy to himself.

"Either he's about to heal himself, or kill us, just hurry Mae!" chaos yelled. I was about to punch again but the Monster was being shot at! I turned around and Jr was frantically shooting the monster.

"Hurry, I don't have unlimited bullets you know!" Jr yelled. The three of us nodded and we did a triple attack.

"Lunar,"

"Spell,"

"BEAM!" We shot a huge energy beam at the Monster, and it finally died, wait!

"What is it doing?" Shion screamed. The Monster was glowing red, and it stood up again. I looked back at Jr, and then I saw a flash and he was on the floor, clutching his bleeding stomach.

"Crap, its under one heavy quick spell!" chaos yelled throwing up his fists for defense.

"Quick 2!" Shion yelled. She threw up her hands and I felt the energy surge through me, then my breath quickened and my movements to.

"Whatdidyoujustdo?" I asked Shion, letting the quick spell take over my speech.

"Itsafasterquickspell!Useittoyouradvantage!" Shion ran fast to the Monster and threw ten punches and two beams. I charged my M.W.S, and followed Shion with the attack, then chaos unleashed what he had.

"Maeyouneedtouseyournecklace!" chaos yelled throwing a volley of chi energy.

"Idontknowhowtousethatstupidthing!" I yelled returning some fire at the Monster who had just punched me. The Monster jumped high in the air and landed, taking lots of damage, and then he repeated, and repeated. When he was finally finished, I was holding on to the last strand of life I had. Shion was already out, and chaos was a little better than I was. Momo walked into the battlefield, replacing Shion. I wasn't sure she could help, no offense for her, but she isn't that strong.

"Medica All!" Momo yelled. She threw up her arms and the healing began. As soon as she finished, I went in for the kill again, throwing everything I had at the Monster, chaos following me. The Monster hit Momo ten times, killing her in the process; she didn't even get to fight. Then he went for chaos. He punched him, and he evaded some, but for the most part, he was hit. He fell to the floor and he looked up at me, and then fell over. Only me remaining.

"You just killed chaos!" I yelled, anger raging up inside of me. The necklace glowed bright and floated into the air and I felt the power surge through me like electricity.

"And for that, you must be eliminated!" I threw up my hands and thousands of beams erupted from my slender body, like I did to defeat the gnosis. I couldn't see what was going on, just the bright light from the attack, but when I finally finished my fury fight, the Monster was down for the count.

"You never, ever mess with me!" I yelled. I used the dropped Med Kits from the Monster to revive Shion and Momo, who then revived and healed the rest of us. The room went black, and we were transported to a transparent room. I looked around, we were floating in space!

"You must see this, in order to save the Universe," Nephiliam said.

"Is that…KOS-MOS!" Shion screamed pointing to the object coming to us. KOS-MOS stopped in front of us with weaponry I had never seen before. A planet appeared, it looked like Miltia.

"Is that Milita?" Momo asked Nephiliam, thinking the same thing I was.

"Yes, it has overcome by U-DO, watch," KOS-MOS started up the weaponry and shot out some amazingly powerful beam. The Beam from the Weaponry collided with the red energy and KOS-MOS destroyed the Planet.

"Is that U-DO?" Jr asked surprised.

"Yes, that is the wave existence know as U-DO. It was important that you all saw this. As you know, Feb and I can only exist in this world, and we can only contact the Living for a short time. Here, we could talk to all of you, that's why I pulled you all into the Dive."

"Wait, I saw you on the Dammerung, and the Woglinde and a bunch of other places!" Mae exclaimed. Nephiliam ignored the statement she just answered.

"Is that…the Zohar?" Shion asked pointing to the object floating.

"Yes, that is the Original that is Sealed on Old Miltia, and I will show you something of Grave Importance in a minuet, follow me." A door Appeared and we followed Nephiliam up the invisible steps, which I almost tripped on. When we all went through the door, we were taken to a Sunny Area with a tree, two little girls playing, and Feb under the tree.

"This is the World that Cecily and Cathe are put under. The Girls are linked to the Zohar Control System where they keep the Zohar contained and unharmed."

"It isn't that bad," Allen muttered.

"But, this is what it really is." The screen switched from a beautiful sky and lush green grass, to a red sky and a dying tree. The sight scared me.

"This is what the girls are really in. The Illusion keeps them happy, but this is the truth. Shion, Mae, I need you to free my sisters from this."

"You want us to go to Old Miltia?" Shion asked surprised.

"The Opportunity will appear soon. Do not dismiss it and go. I need you to free my sisters."

"Go. You have to do other things." We were transported to a rocky looking room, candle like lights covered the side of the walls. Ahead of us was a Coffin and a cross. KOS-MOS was tied to the Cross with wires. She was glowing a bluish color. I was tempted to open the Coffin, but I had a pretty good idea what was in there, and I didn't need to do that. Not now anyways.

"Mae, come here and help. Allen come to." Shion said motioning for us to come.

"Im turning off the Encephalon Dive Protection. Were using the Password to do this remember, we did this in training one day."

"I remember, way good," I replied. Why was she explaining this? We knew this, it was one of the most important things, her password.

"Good, Mae, do the honors." Shion insisted. I stood in front of KOS-MOS and stuck out my hand.

"Password- Ye shall be as gods." I swayed my hand in a Z formation and KOS-MOS glowed brighter.

"Shutting off Enchepalon Dive Protection." She said. The room grew bright, then I felt myself getting dizzy, and I woke up on the seat on the Elsa.

"We got the Data, lets take it to the Authorities and make sure that Second Miltia and the Kukai Foundation isn't blamed anymore for this!"


	18. Chapter 18

-1**Chapter 18**

"All charges have been dropped on the Kukai Foundation and the Second Miltia Government."

"Finally," Jr sighed turning off the News Report.

"Who would do this in the First Place?" Mae asked.

"I have a pretty good feeling as to who did this. U-TIC no doubt about it."

"Well, as long as its over," Shion muttered.

"Little Master! You need to see this!" A 100-series shouted.

"What is it?" Jr asked running over to her terminal. The Screen was showing a massive wave.

"Is it….?"

"Gnosis approaching the Kukai Foundation!"

"Massive Amounts of Gnosis Gate Outs! Its Immeasurable!"

"What's going on?" Jr shouted.

"Jr, the Emulators are acting up!" Shelly yelled.

"Why are the Gnosis here? What's drawing them?" Shion muttered to herself.

"Somebody! Use the Hilbert Effect!" Mae screamed. Momo ran to her sister and they linked hands. Blue and Purple energy lifted from their bodies and the Durandal amplified the effect.

"KOS-MOS?" Shion yelled pointing to the side monitor.

"What is she doing?" Mae asked. KOS-MOS stood on the Hull of The Durandal and she opened up her arms and energy exploded from her stomach.

"What is that?" Mae asked.

"She's absorbing the Gnosis!" Shion yelled. It was true, KOS-MOS was absorbing whatever she could, but the gnosis had an infinite members of its army, and they wouldn't stop coming. The 100-series could no longer use their Hilbert Effect due to the enclosed surroundings.

"The Hilbert Effect? Is she crazy, that's not going to help now!" Shion yelled. Shion ran for the Elevator, but Mae caught her.

"Shion, you'll die if you go out there. Your not going, KOS-MOS will handle this!" Mae yelled sternly. Shion nodded and walked back to where she was minuets before. On the Hull KOS-MOS was using her Hilbert Effect, no where near its limit.

"That should stop the Gnosis for a while," Mary said.

"NO! they've entered Sector 85, 87, 25 and 24!" Shelly shouted.

"We have to get everyone out!" Ziggy shouted.

"Ill go!" Jr yelled.

"No, we all are Jr!" Mae shouted back.

"We have no time for fighting, lets go!" Everyone got onto the Elevator and met up with KOS-MOS is Sector 24 where they proceeded to fight Gnosis and Save the remaining citizens.

"Is that everyone?" Momo asked. Almost everyone who had been on the front line was tired and hurt. Their clothes were almost gone because of the infinite slashing from knives and attacks the Gnosis used.

"It should be. Lets go!" Everyone got onto the shuttle except Mae and Momo.

"Aren't you coming?" Shino asked.

"No, were going to go help the wounded citizens!" Momo shouted.

"We'll be back in a minuet!" Mae shouted back.

"Ill help everyone over there, and you can take the ones here okay? Everything you need is in this box right here." Momo said pointing to everything.

"Thanks!" Mae said. After Shion and everyone's shuttle had taken off, and a couple of other shuttles had taken the now healed citizens away, something happened.

"DADDY!" Momo yelled. Mae looked up and watched Momo run away after a shadow.

"Momo No!" Mae yelled running after her. Mae followed Momo to a dead end corner in the City.

"There you are!" Mae said.

"Two beauties. Its like killing two birds with one stone, how marvelous!" The girls turned around slowly and gasped. A man in white, with strange clothing was standing in front of them. His face was so familiar.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Albedo, and your mine!" The girls couldn't fight him, he was to quick, to tough. He took them to the Song Of Nephiliam.

"Where are they?" Jr asked impatiently.

"Who knows what could of happened, two young girls in the city by themselves, I don't want to think of it," Jr cursed under his breath.

"Jr, Im just as worried as you are," chaos replied.

"Look! We found the Coordinates of whatever it is that's drawing the Gnosis!" A 100-series shouted.

"We have confirmed that the whereabouts of the 100-series prototype Momo is in that structure!" Another 100-series shouted. Shion's communicator beeped.

"Large Scale Gate Out!"

"More Gnosis?"

"No, we have confirmed it to be Vector Made Ships!"

"Miyuki?" Shion asked surprised.

"Where are you?"

"Hey, wheres Mae?"

"Whatever is in that place took her!" Shion shouted.

"Good! I have something for you. We just arrived to come to the rescue! The Dammerung finally got the Rhine Maiden finished, and were doing everything we can to stop the Gnosis!"

"GOOD?"

"Here! Ill send it!" Something appeared in front of Shion, a briefcase.

"A PT CARTRIDGE? ARE YOU MAD?" Shion yelled.

"KOS-MOS can equip it to her current weapon."

"This can take out a whole Star System Miyuki!"

"Then while your at it, why not have her take out the Gnosis to?"

"Stop joking Miyuki. Im going." Shion cut the communication and KOS-MOS equipped the PT Cartridge to her Gun.

"I want you to only break the barrier around that building, hear?" Shion asked.

"Affirmative."

Out in Space, KOS-MOS transferred the Phase Transfer Weapon and shot its enormous amount of energy at the Song Of Nephiliam. The Invisible Barrier around it was broken and it began to materialize.

"I know that place," Shion whispered.

"The Song Of Nephiliam, from Old Miltia!" Jr yelled.

"Lets, go!" chaos yelled. He ran to the Elevator.

"The Elsa will take us!" He shouted. Mary and Shelly gave a thumbs up and they boarded the Elsa.

"Tony, show me the Top!" Shion commanded.

"What?"

"Just do it!" Shion commanded. Tony took the Elsa up and around the top of the Song Of Nephiliam.

"I know this place, I saw it from my Mother's Window on Old Miltia!"

"That's where it began, the madness," Jr whispered staring at the design.

"We found a place to land, im going in!" Tony parked the Elsa and everyone ran inside.

"MOMO!" Jr yelled when he saw the copy of Momo.

"Momo, are you okay? Who did this to you?" A feeling of anxiety and adrenaline rushed through Jr.

"ALBEDO!"

"Her consciousness, its gone!" Shion yelled running to Momo.

"Im going to kill you Albedo!" The party rushed to the end of the Song Of Nephiliam, running into Gnosis and things.

"Ahh Rubedo, Im glad you found my puppet!" Albedo yelled pointing to the Fake Momo.

"What?" The Fake Momo turned to a Kirshwasser.

"Where's Mae? Your not supposed to be doing this Albedo!" chaos yelled.

"Ahh, she's somewhere special," Albedo laughed.

"What did you do to her? I swear im going to kill you!" Jr AND chaos were glowing with hatred.

"Ahh Rubedo, show me the Red Dragon! Kill me, you know you want to!" Albedo laughed. He took the Real Momo and threw her at Jr.

"Momo! Are you okay?" Momo woke up and smiled.

"Jr, im so glad to see you!" She said hugging him.

"Where is Mae?" chaos yelled.

"I don't have time for you! Come Blue Testament and Finish them!" The Blue Testament appeared.

"Ahh Boss! This should be fun!" Blue Testament said laughing at chaos.

"I know that voice….." Shion muttered. Blue Testament started the fight with everyone. He turned into a Gnosis countless times. The Party was barely able to defeat him.

"Here's you love, I hope she dies!" Blue Testament yelled. He disappeared. In the background a cross appeared and on that cross was Mae. She was bound to it by wires and cables. Just like KOS-MOS.

"Mae?" chaos yelled running to her.

"Wake up! Im here, what did he do to you?" No answer. She was either dead, or unconscious. He then noticed that something was different than her.

"He hurt her! He tried to kill her chaos! He said she had a power that no one else could possess, so he tried to kill her! He almost succeeded but then I tried to fight him off, and he bounded her to that cross and he then tried to kill her like that. He told me to be glad all I had was the Y-Data, and that she was more important than anything, even the y-data. He made me watch him hurt her!" Momo was crying. On a closer look, chaos could see the scars and bruises on her face.

"Albedo was never a physical fighter, how did he do this? Why does he want her? Why didn't he just take her?"

"He did Jr, this isn't Mae, this is just a fake copy of her. Look." chaos gently picked up the Fake's face and it opened its eyes. They were a bluish color, not Mae's dark brown.

"But why does he want her?"

"Because, he has something sinister planned, and he needs Mae to help."

"Momo, why didn't you tell us this?"

"He told me….to lie to you…..so you would kill him….so he could kill you."

"Did he, or did he not hurt Mae?" Momo was on the for crying her eyes out. She was forced to lie before, but she knew that they could take out Albedo, and she no longer needed to lie.

"He….did hurt her… He killed her."

"HE KILLED HER?" chaos asked outraged.

"He killed her so he could use her body on Proto Merkaba to fuse with the Power System to whipe out the world! He said….she…was….like the Zohar…..ultimate power….im sorry I couldn't do anything. But she's still okay!" Momo said.

"How is she still okay?"

"He killed her consciousness, he needed her body, all you have to do is kill the power system that she's linked to, and she will be okay, but we only have an hour before he uses her body to kill the Universe!"

"Im going," chaos yelled running out.


	19. Chapter 19

-1Chapter 19

The Elsa and the Durandal together found Proto Merkaba, the birth place of Momo and all of the other 100-series. The Place where Mae was being held captive. Albedo opened a connection with the Elsa.

"Hello Rubedo? Want to know about your friend?"

"Yes!"

"Well, here, see for yourself." He pointed behind him. The room was filled with U-DO or whatever was there. It was holding Mae on the Wall, taking energy from her.

"Not long until everything's gone. If you do manage and your Heart doesn't give out, you can restore all of her power to her body, that is if you can make it!"

"Oh look, she's trying to say something? My little Doll!" he showed them Mae, who was struggling to hold whatever she could.

"Help me…..chaos….." she was crying, or what it seemed.

"Are you looking for this?" Albedo asked chaos. He was holding her necklace.

"I knew she could kill me with this chaos, Im not as stupid as you may think I am. Im going to leave her now, I hope you all have a wonderful time trying to get here!"

"GO TONY!" chaos yelled outraged.

"I don't care if you crash into the place, get us there as fast as the Elsa can go!" chaos yelled. Everyone stared at him.

"Aye Aye," Tony yelled throwing on the extreme thrusters. Everyone was flown forward as the Elsa sped at inn measurable speeds to Proto Merkaba.

"I have confirmed that Mae is still alive, but only by a small amount. I have found the place where she is. Its about three miles from out current position."

"Three miles?" Jr yelled.

"Affirmative." chaos was already running in front of them. He wasn't going to stop, ever. It took quite a while before they caught up with him, because they stayed to fight while chaos went ahead to get Mae. He tore the door down and rushed to her.

"Mae!" chaos yelled. His power erupted from him, and he freed Mae from the U-DO and wires. She glowed blue as energy rushed back to her body. Proto Merkaba was in an unstable state now that its main power source was gone.

"Mae, wake up! Are you okay? Speak to me!" chaos said shaking her. He held her to his chest and he cried for her life. Albedo was behind him laughing. chaos charged at him and threw whatever he had at him, but Albedo was faster.

"You cannot defeat me! Even if you are superior, only Rubedo can kill me!" Albedo laughed punching chaos.

"I will avenge Mae!" chaos yelled throwing Aura this way and that. It hit Albedo countless times.

"You are weak without him! You will behold the real power of Testaments soon!" Albedo disappeared.

"I know it Albedo! I know everything, you don't understand, all you do is care about linking with U-DO and having your brother destroy you! I am more powerful than U-DO!" chaos yelled angrily.

"chaos?' a voice asked. Chaos turned around. Mae was leaning almost all the way up and she looked different. Beside that fact that she was just attached to a ship that was about to destroy the world. Her eyes. They weren't brow anymore, they were blue, and one was brown. When chaos placed his hands on her face, they returned to their normal color.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" chaos asked.

"I feel weak," Mae chuckled.

"Its okay, ill get you out of here, and ill never let anyone hurt you again. I dont care what comes in between, ill always be there. Don't be surprised if I transfer to Vector okay?" Mae laughed. The place around them was urging for their power back and it was starting to get anxious. The U-DO knew about Mae's power and it wanted her.

"Lets go," chaos said picking Mae up.

"Albedo, the reactor, he's going to still blow up Second Miltia because he said there would be enough to still destroy it.

"What do we need to do?'

"Destroy the Rector." Mae said.

"Can you walk?" She shook her head no.

"Alright, Ill carry you, we need to get out of here." He ran out of the U-DO infested rooms and hallways and as far away from it as he could.

"Where is everyone else?" Mae asked.

"There still back there, we need a way to communicate with them."

"To late," A voice behind them said. chaos turned around and Jr and everyone else was standing there.

"Momo found you, she knew of a short cut to take us right to you. Now where is that piece of crap? Im going to kill Albedo! Jr yelled.

"We need to dismantle the Reactor First!" Mae said.

"Were almost there. Lets hurry!" Ziggy said.

"chaos, you will feel fatigue if you continue to carry Mae. I will if you need me to," KOS-MOS suggested.

"Its okay KOS-MOS, I think I can handle this."

"Affirmative." The seven of them followed Momo's internal Map of the Place and they found the Reactor Room. Albedo was there waiting for them.

"Im going to kill you Albedo!" Jr yelled rushing to Albedo, glowing with Red Energy. Albedo pushed him back with his Purple Energy.

"You are an Anti Existence, you cant be doing this!"

"Watch me Rubedo!" Albedo yelled throwing punches. KOS-MOS fought as well as Shion and Momo stayed back to heal. Ziggy later joined. chaos gave Mae to Shion and Momo and he threw out his rage out on Albedo.

"I hate you, just stick to your role and stop taking innocent lives!"

"Innocent? Do you know how many lives she will take? Innocent cant cover that," Albedo yelled back at chaos.

"You know as well as I do what Im doing," Albedo said while he punched at chaos.

"A distraction, that's all your worth!" chaos yelled throwing everything at him. Jr was shocked. Beside that fact that chaos seemed to know something about his Brother, but wasn't Albedo wanting to kill him and not chaos. Jr and chaos finished off Albedo and Momo told them about the Reactor.

"It takes a full minuet to work, we wont have enough time to get out! We arent that fast!" Momo shouted paniced.

"I can currently make it back to the Elsa under one minuet," KOS-MOS said.

"Oh no, KOS-MOS, im not letting you go, cant someone else? What about you Ziggy?" Shion asked.

"It would take me approximately three minuets," Ziggy lied. He needed to help Momo out.

"Oh Great. KOS-MOS, be really careful, okay?" Shion asked. She hugged KOS-MOS, and Mae did to and the six of them rushed out of the horrid place. KOS-MOS waited five minuets for them to get out, then she began the override code to destroy the Monstrosity. Everyone was safely on the Elsa.

"Prepare to Lift off!" Jr yelled.

"KOS-MOS is coming!" Momo yelled to Captain Matthews. Everyone made it to the Bridge okay.

"Were leaving! We cant stay here, the Elsa about to be wiped out!" Captain Matthews yelled to everyone.

"But KOS-MOS!" Mae and Shion yelled. It was then, when both girls, saw KOS-MOS running to the Elsa.

"Go to point 45-b!" Shion yelled.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Just do it!" Shion yelled. Mae had chaos let her go and the two girls ran for the open hatch.

"There! She's burning the wall!" Shion yelled. KOS-MOS jumped through the burned wall and Shion caught her arm.

"Help," Shion muttered to Mae, who grabbed KOS-MOS with her stronger arm and together they pulled KOS-MOS into the Elsa.

"Were going to have to put you on a diet KOS-MOS," Shion laughed.

"You can say that again." The girls were happy, but things weren't looking up.

"Were running into the Second Miltia Atmosphere, were never going to survive!" Hammer yelled.

"What's wrong? Where's chaos?" Mae asked when they reached the Bridge. KOS-MOS wasn't there either.

"Look!" Tony yelled to the Screen. KOS-MOS was outside of the Elsa, protecting it with her Energy Field.

"KOS-MOS!" Mae and Shion yelled.

"I am happy to be of service," was the last thing they heard before everything went black. After a minuet, they reached Second Miltia unharmed. The Monitor came back on, showing KOS-MOS, her amour burned and her visor gone.

"We can fix everything that burned off, right Shion?' Mae asked happily.

"Im just glad were okay."

"I am to."

Mae- A thus, that's concludes the First Chapter of my Life

Preview for the Next Chapter-

_I was dreaming. I was dreaming of people fighting. They were strong people, people with reasons behind their punches. Was it really a dream, or was it real? The clutches of U-DO almost killed me. I dreamed of a boy, who saved the girl. Or was that a dream? I remember, I was dying, and chaos saved me. Then KOS-MOS saved us all as we descended into Second Miltia. I can only hope things will get better, but as I dream, I see worse things that have already happened. _


	20. Chapter 20

-1Chapter 20

The Second Chapter in my life

_As I dreamed, I saw strong people. A woman bound by the chains of technology. Another woman bound by work and a secret. And the last was trying to be the best she could, but she couldn't. As I dreamed, I saw strong men to. One was a secret one, who loved me. Another was a fighter at heart, a strong person. And the last was also bound by Technology, in a body that not his. But as I realize, this isn't a dream, but something that really happened to me, and to everyone else. This is the Second Chapter of the Life._

As we descended from Miltian Space only one thing rushed through my mind. I was safe and alive. I had been saved.

"Oh my god, I love everyone!" Shion cried hugging everyone. I hugged and kissed chaos, I was so happy to be alive, and I was so happy that he cared enough about me to save me from such a powerful enemy. Shion began the R&D Report as we pulled into the Space Station.

"We'll go with you to the Government Offices Momo, then do you mind if we head off and go to the Second Division?" I asked. Momo nodded happily. We walked through the Space Station. I was so happy to be back in the real world and no more simulated people. A car was waiting outside for us. Ziggy came late because he was making a call.

"I cant wait!" I giggled.

"You seem pretty happy," chaos laughed. I was sitting next to chaos and Shion. Momo, Jr, Ziggy and KOS-MOS were in front of us. The car started and it pulled away. About a mile down the road KOS-MOS looked around.

"Approaching enemy units!" KOS-MOS shouted. We all did a "Huh" thing then we readied out weapons just as two large Mechs appeared.

"Stop the car, I will eliminate the Enemy Units!" KOS-MOS shouted just as one of the Mechs tore open the top of the car. One grabbed for Momo but Ziggy shocked the mechanical hand. Momo rushed forward and stopped the car. KOS-MOS rushed forward and attacked the Enemy Units. She kept up a good pace until the Mechs started to throw her around like a rag doll.

"KOS-MOS!" I shouted. Her arm was torn off! She couldn't keep this up in her condition, but she still fought! Doesn't she know when to quit?

"Im going!" Ziggy yelled, followed by Shion and about everyone including me and chaos. We all wanted to help KOS-MOS.

"Give us the 100-series!" The Slim Mech yelled. It hit me and I tumbled backwards.

"Were not giving you anyone!" I shouted running forward with my M.W.S and charged it to its fullest power. I attacked the Slim Mech and it shook, then Shion attacked it, followed by everyone else. KOS-MOS was fighting the fatter Mech unit, who had succeed in taking out her leg to. He clawed at her other leg and it torn the synthetic skin off.

"Lets help KOS-MOS!" I shouted going for the bigger mech. We finally defeated it and sent it crying.

"KOS-MOS!" I shouted crying to where the fallen android was laying. Her arm was gone and so was her leg. Her whole body was maimed.

"KOS-MOS, are you okay?" I asked. I opened my communicator and checked her body status.

"Shion, she's in the red! What should we do?" I asked panicked.

"We need to get her to Second Division!" Shion said trying to pick her up. Even with her half gone, she was still to heavy.

"Let me assist you," Ziggy said. Together they made it to the Government Offices where Helmer wanted to meet me and Momo.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Helmer said extending his hand.

"Hello Representative Helmer," I smiled.

"And you must be Momo?" Helmer asked. She nodded.

"You do look more like her than the others."

"I try to be like Sakura." A man beside us with orange hair stared at us.

"You're the enhanced Memory Model right? Nice to meet you, Im Momo." Momo bowed and I bowed to.

"This is Canaan," Helmer said pointing.

"Nice to meet you Canaan," I smiled. He nodded.

"Now Momo your Analysis will be in the next couple of days. You will need to go through the preliminaries first okay?" Momo nodded and he said good bye, then he addressed me.

"Now Miss Takakashii, you've witnessed some things that normal 18 year olds like yourself don't usually see. Now, about this power you possess."

"You…know?" I asked surprised.

"I know everything that happens, I have my resources." Helmer laughed.

"Alright. This power, as I heard, it rivals that of the Original Zohar. Now where did you acquire this power? Super Humans don't have this, nether do Bio-Engineered weapons."

"Oh, Sir, I assure you im Human! No Super Weapon thing here!" I said. He laughed.

"I was testing you. I know your Human. Now you know that U-TIC and anyone else is going to want this power right?" Helmer asked and I nodded.

"That's why you need to be protected, from these Enemies, as long as you stay in our Hands, you'll be fine."

"Are you using me Sir?" I asked.

"I assure you, we have no plans to use you to rule the Universe. Maybe to kill the Gnosis or stop U-TIC but other than that no." I nodded.

"I assure you that chaos will take good care of me," I blushed and both men stared at me.

"So chaos is with you. Good. But you need more than him. Ive talked with the CEO Of Vector about this, and he has switched KOS-MOS' main directive. Beside killing the Gnosis and protecting Vector Employees, yours is the first." I nodded.

"So chaos is with you?" the Realian Canaan asked.

"don't worry Canaan, you'll see him again. Your going with them to make sure they odnt get into to much trouble. Now Mae, it was very grate to see you."

"You do know that two Mechs just appeared and tried to take Momo right? They also totaled KOS-MOS."

"I heard KOS-MOS is getting a new body configure today. Take care." I nodded and walked out, Canaan following.

"So, you know chaos?" I asked. We walked into the Elevator a couple of feet away from Helmer's office and I pushed the First Floor button.

"You could say that." Canaan replied. He crossed his arms.

"How long have you been wearing that suit Canaan? I think I remember people wearing that a long time ago." I laughed. It was true, that suit meant something to me. It was what my Father was wearing when he died.

"Does it offend you?"

"Actually yes it does." I tugged on the sleeve of my worn out and dirty Vector Uniform.

"14 years." He walked out of the Elevator and I shrugged and followed him out to the car where Momo was already at.

"God Mae, think you could hurry? KOS-MOS is on Emergency Life Support now!" Shion fussed.

"Im sorry, Helmer needed to see me." I said sitting next to chaos, who had Canaan next to him.

"Haven't seen you in a long time," Canaan commented.

"Same here Canaan!" chaos grinned. We all rode, cramped in the little car to Vector Second Division Building. It was such a site, it was huge! You could see it all the way from the Government Buildings.

"Well, this is our stop," Shion chuckled. With the help of Ziggy we got inside the Second Division while the Car waited for Ziggy to return so they could go to the U.M.N Building. Allen was already there waiting for us to arrive.

"Chief! What happened?" Allen asked shocked to see our almighty weapon damaged as she was.

"She got into a fight with those two Mechs that come for Momo," I said helping Ziggy get her into a Charging Bed.

"I'll see you all later. I hope I bring good news about Momo's Analysis if you cannot come."

"Thanks!" Shion and I said in unison. Ziggy waved good-bye as he rode down the Elevator.

"The Tactical Sims Lab Director wants to meet you," Allen said.

"Okie!" I said skipping into the room. Allen gave me a weird look but Shion dragged him inside the room.

"Its beautiful," I said admiring the Weaponry.

"Its KOS-MOS Tertiary Weapons System. It was outfitted for the Archetype but we configured it so that it would work properly with the current KOS-MOS."

"Those cannons on the side, there a phase transfer system right?" Shion asked.

"Ahh I see why they call you the Flower of First Division." I was a little hurt that nobody called me the flower or something.

"We didn't come here for jokes." Shion commented icily. I giggled a bit.

"Okay, Ill go on. This here will be able to stop U-DO. The Consciousness, this is what it looks like." He pointed to the screen next to us, which was showing a red substance. Something I was to familiar with.

"We know what U-DO is Sir," I said.

"Okay. We need you to hand over KOS-MOS so we can equip her with this." Shion looked weary, so I answered for her.

"Okay Sir, we'll hand her in at 1400 hours."

"Im sorry, I need the approval of the Chief." That made me really mad.

"Its okay Mae. Were doing what she said." And Shion and I left.

"Allen, I know you would do a wonderful job if you could watch over KOS-MOS." Shion said taking Allen's hands.

"Well umm…Chief.."

"Don't let them install anything on her that we wouldn't okay?" I asked before I headed into the Elevator. He nodded and ran back inside the room.

"Want to go check out the City with me?" Shion asked.

"Heck yes!" We walked over to the Second Sector Entrance.

"Oh my god!" Shion yelled running to a Restaurant. It was Moby Dick's Café. I used to eat there with my Grandparents. Well before they passed on of course. And I ate here when I was living in my Grandparents house two years ago to, after the Incident.

"Boss!" Shion yelled running to the counter.

"Shion! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" Boss asked. I walked up the stairs and stood next to Shion. Even though the last time I had seen Boss was just two years ago, I still hadn't seen him in so long.

"Do I know you?" Boss asked looking at me. I was shocked.

"I would hope so! Miss Takakashii at your service!" I said bowing. I had once worked for Boss at that very same Café.

"Mae! Its been forever to! Did you finally get a good job?" Boss asked.

"Absolutely! Im Assistant Chief of First Division, and Shion's THE Chief!" I grinned.

"Im happy for both of you! Have you gone to see Jin yet Shion?"

"Hmphh. No. Im not going either."

"Mae, I remember someone important was coming later today. Why don't you all stay and eat?"

"Absolutely! I haven't eaten in…god….three months?" Boss looked at me and said,

"Extra Large Dinner?" And I nodded eagerly. The Door Bell jingled and Boss said, "That must be him!" But it wasn't. It was Jr and chaos, and chaos was looking pretty darn good!

"CHAOS!" I yelled running to him and hugging him.

"Hey Mae! Im happy to see you. Like my new clothes?" chaos asked.

"I think you look hot!" I giggled. We all sat down at a table and began to eat our Curry when the door opened and two other figures appeared. Shion ran behind the wall and hid.

"J….j…….JOSHUA!" I jumped out of my seat and ran over to Joshua.

"OH MY GOD! IM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" I yelled hugging him. Chaos looked like he was going to explode!

"Jin! Its so great to see you both!" I giggled hugging Jin to. Fourteen years ago Joshua and Jin had saved me from Old Miltia. Joshua was a friend of Jin's that used to be in the Military. I had a relationship with Joshua before, although it was more brotherly than romantically.

"Shion was just here a minuet ago!" Boss said.

"Shion get out from over there and come see Jin!" I yelled happily. Shion stood up and smiled.

"Hey Big Brother." We all sat down at the table. I was sitting next to Joshua and not chaos. I still loved chaos, yes, but I wanted to see Joshua.

"Mae, you've grown quite a lot over those fourteen years. Im greatly sorry about your Grandparents. They were good friends of our Parents and Grandparents. To say, I think your Mom and my Mother even used to go to school together quite a long time ago." Jin said eating his curry that Boss just brought.

"Thank you Jin!" I said eating my curry. Ahh, food tasted so good.

"Why don't you stay with us Mae? We have a lot of extra room, even though Joshua is staying to. What about you two, want to come over?' Jin asked chaos and Jr. Jr looked at chaos and he nodded, a little to quickly.

"Its been a while chaos," Jin said.

"Its great to see you to Jin," chaos replied. So chaos knew Jin? What a coincidence.

"Do you guys ever think this is more than a coincidence? I mean, our grandparents and parents were friends, our mothers were in the same hospital, Shion and I were in the same place when the Conflict began, we were rescued by the same person, we work in the same place. Chaos and Jin met each other, and your meeting again. Its like we met everyone long ago, and were meeting each other again."

"Its more than a coincidence Mae, something else is going on. No doubt about it. Now, we have your clothes at our house. You can change there okay?" Jin asked.

"Alright!" I giggled. My Grandparents house must have been already torn down or something while I was away for Work. I cant believe its been two years already. I didn't even acknowledge their Death's, I guess I was just scared. They were, after all, the only people taking care of me.

"Alright everyone! Lets go!" We walked through all of the crowded streets to the 8th District where Shion and Jin's house was already at.

"LOOK! ITS MADE OUT OF PAPER!" Jr exclaimed happily.

"If only Gaignun was here to see this! A BOOKSTORE? HOW COOL?" Jr yelled running inside. I giggled while Shion looked shocked.

"Where is it? The Doctor's Office? I knew you couldn't keep a job for 6 months!" Jin laughed.

"Doctors are not needed here anymore Shion. Just conversation partners for the Elderly." I laughed as I admired the books.

"Look! I remember my Granny had this one!" I exclaimed looking at the age old cookbook.

"She donated it."

"Do you mind if I buy it?" I asked. I had always wanted to cook like her and my Mother. They were culinary masters. I wish, but they were still good.

"Lets go have tea everyone!" Jin said leading us into the House. We all sat down at his table and we began to discuss things.

"Shion while you here, why don't you go to Mom and Dad's graves with me? Im sure Mae would like to go see her family right?"

"Not really, I mean my Grandparents yes. But my Mom and Dad, no."

"See Jin! Our parents aren't in those graves! Mae knows that just as well as we do! She was there to! Im not going!"

"Im sorry Jin, next time im in Second Miltia Ill go see my Grandparents." I whispered.

"Not even a flower?"

"NO!" Shion and I screamed. I covered my mouth.

"Im so sorry!" I whispered.

"Its alright Mae. You don't need to be nice if you don't want to. Its okay."

"Im going to my room. Mae lets go." Shion said taking my hand. I bumped into the Table but they didn't seem to care. After we were in her room. I heard chaos ask if he could spend the night. Jin accepted thank the lord, then they went to go have a talk.

"Here are your clothes Mae. I know exactly what Im wearing tomorrow!" Shion said showing me a red cami with khaki's. She had a gold beret and brown and gold shoes. Very fancy.

"Miyuki sent these!" Shino exclaimed opening a package on her bed. It was two new M.W.S. One tan and one Pink.

'PINK!" I yelled and grabbed it. Shion laughed.

"You don't have anything good in your thing of clothes. Can that stuff even fit you?" Shion examined my old clothes.

"I don't think so," I laughed.

"Here, its to small for me, but it looks like your size!" Shion handed me a pink cami, a brown jacket with frayed sleeves and Khaki pants. I took my Old M.W.S and severed off the ends of the jeans so they would be shorts.

"Are you sure? The Gnosis could attack your legs and then that would hurt."

"Pants aren't going to stop it from hurting." I laughed. Shion nodded.

"Here, I have an extra pair of ballet flat shoes." I took the shoes and examined them. They were all brown with golden tips. Kinda like Shion's new shoes.

"Are you going to do your hair differently?" Shion asked.

"Ahh, I cant. My ears stick out and if I pull back my hair I look really retarded." I laughed.

"You could do what I did with my hair, use Golden Clips. It would look nice with your highlights and the clothes.

"Okay, but you would have to put it in. Im not sure how, and make sure my ears don't stick out!" I laughed. It took Shion some time, and a lot of "That's not right" but she finally got the darn golden thing in my hair.

"You look awesome! Are your ears pierced?"

"They used to be." I said. Shion nodded.

"I had some extra earrings, but I guess you cant use them. Do you want to go to bed now, or would you rather stay up a little later. We could so have a sleepover! I haven't had one of those in forever," Shion laughed and I did to. It felt so amazing not to be worrying about Work and Gnosis and everything.

"Ill turn on the T.V, lets watch the news and laugh at how they get it wrong." Shion said. The T.V in Shion's room was an old one, something that they had before Holos were invented. But the T.V had all the latest shows and things.

"A group from the Kukai Foundation saved Second Miltia from being attacked by a large ship known as Proto Merkaba! Here we have Gaignun Kukai, the owner of the Kukai Foundation, tell us about what happened.

"I wont lie. A rouge U.R.T.V named Albedo summoned Proto Merkaba to destroy Second Miltia with its Beam Cannon. Gaignun Kukai Jr, Mae Takakashii, Shion Uzuki, Ziggurat 8, chaos, the prototype 100-series observational Realian Momo and the Vector Made Android KOS-MOS saved Second Miltia from this attack. Here are their most recent pictures, so if you see them, give them a big thanks."

"Should he be showing pics of Momo and KOS-MOS?"

"Its okay as long as they don't know where their at, in KOS-MOS' case, her blueprints."

"LOOK! Its us at Vector!" I squealed as the Holo showed a picture of me and Shion working on KOS-MOS, then they showed a picture of my face and Shion's, then it turned to KOS-MOS using her big guns and Jr acting like dork. They showed the rest of the pictures then they announced that they wanted to interview us. Just as that was shown, someone knocked on the door of the house. Shion and I went to the door, interviews trying to scurry past us into the house. We only let like five in.

"Im sorry but Gaignun Kukai Jr, Momo, Ziggy and KOS-MOS aren't with us at the moment," I said.

"We'll come back later, but can we interview you?" An old woman asked. I shrugged and Shino and I sat down at the table and let the woman interview us. Chaos came out and sat next to me.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Im chaos."

"Im Shion Uzuki."

"And Im Mae Takakashii."

"What were your reasons for going on Proto Merkaba. A Camera crew was on us and I made sure I smiled.

"Albedo had captured Mae and we needed to get her back, plus he wanted to destroy Second Miltia."

"Why did you want to save Second Miltia?"

"Because, I have family here." I said.

"Same." Shion replied. The Old Woman looked at chaos.

"I couldn't let all these people die." he simply said.

"What happened after Albedo didn't shoot the cannon?"

"We had to destroy Proto Merkaba part by part because it was falling into the Atmosphere." Shion said.

"Who saved you from getting burned?"

"KOS-MOS, she used her Energy Field to protect the Elsa from burning." I smiled.

"What is KOS-MOS?" The Woman asked.

"She is a Vector Made Android that eradicates Gnosis."

"Why did you have her? And where do you work?"

"First R&D Division. We created her software." Shion stated.

"We had her because she was on the Woglinde and we were brutally attacked by Gnosis."

"Alright, that's all the questions I have for now. Good bye girls, and man." She laughed and the camera crew and the other interviews who must have had the same questions left.

"Lets get to sleep." Shion yawned.

"Your staying in the extra room with Joshua," Shion said. Chaos grew angry.

"She can stay with me," chaos offered. Shion laughed at the remark.

"And let something happen to Mae she wont forget? Your nice chaos, but I don't know what you would and wouldn't do." I FELL OVER LAUGHING!

"You don't know what Joshua would do either." chaos replied.

"He's a good guy. No offense chaos." I kissed chaos goodnight and I went into my room with Joshua. He smiled a weird smile and I got into my separate bed.

It was late in the night when I awoke. I let my eyes adjust to the dark surroundings and I gasped, but wait I couldn't! Something was stuck in my mouth! I looked around. My good arm (aka the robotic one, lol) was tied to the bed with a massive amounts of wires. I had things sticking in my legs and arms. I looked around again and I saw Joshua. He laughed.

"You never watch the news, do you?" He asked. I was beginning to cry, I was scared at what he might do.

"Your precious Joshua died on Old Miltia! I am but a mere copy of him, I work for U-TIC, let that name burn in your mind as I kill you!" I tried screaming but the gag suppressed my voice.

"Not even your precious chaos can save you now!" He…this…was going to kill me. I didn't want to die! KOS-MOS wasn't here to save me, and chaos cannot hear me. I tried breaking the restraint, but it wouldn't budge.

"Fire….blast…" I mumbled. Fire erupted from my hands, but it wouldn't do anything. I tried calling chaos with my mind, but that wouldn't work. Joshua locked the door and come over to me. He sat down on the bed and he grabbed for the strap of my shirt. He pulled it down until the door busted open, chaos there with the most pissed off look ive ever seen before in my life.

"Get away from her!" chaos yelled. Jin and Shion right behind him.

"Wanna fight? Im going to kill her no matter what!" Joshua leaped for chaos but he dodged and threw Aura his way. Shion untangled the restraints and helped me get my shirt back on.

"Im going to kill you, you piece of.."

"Don't get to angry, she doesn't love you!" Joshua laughed. I got behind him with Shion's M.W.S.

"WANNA BET JERK?" I yelled charging the M.W.S to its full capacity and I literally shocked Joshua to death. He fell to the ground shaking and twitching like an animal.

"MAE!" chaos yelled grabbing me and hugging me.

"Im so glad he didn't hurt you to bad, what did he do?"

"He stuck needles in me, I think to take my power. He said U-TIC sent him." I cried into chaos' shoulder. Jin carried the Copy of Joshua out to the back of the house were I wasn't sure what he did with it. After all of the frightening things that happened, and after Shion who checked my arms and legs to make sure the things he stuck on me didn't start an infection or something, Shion finally let me sleep in the same room as chaos. Although we didn't sleep in the same bed (Haha, im not doing THAT yet, lol), I knew that he was staying awake to watch over me. I knew he cared so much about me, and why I couldn't see it before struck me as really odd. I finally drifted off to sleep around 2:00 am thinking, that im going to trust chaos for now on, no matter what happens.

**Next Chapter**

**Momo's analysis is set back a day, so everyone decides to take a much needed Vacation from their gnosis bashing and work, so they decide to go to the Artificial Beach on the Kukai Foundation, and better yet, on Jr's yacht. Everything seems like its going to be great, but what happened when Intruders come to take Momo and Mae? See on the next exciting (and long) chapter of Before Our Very Own Eyes! don't forget to review!**

**Note from KOS-MOS/Momo (aka the author): The next chapter deviates from the Original Xenosaga Story, but this is my story, so I can make them go to Lost Jerusalem if I wanted (But im not, lol)**


	21. Chapter 21

-1Chapter 21

Vacations, lovely things aren't they? Momo's analysis was held back a day due to more Traffic at the U.M.N. Building, so Jr asked everyone if we wanted to take a Vacation on his, or should I say, Gaignun's Yacht. Of course, we aren't stupid, so we accepted. We loaded the food and things onto the Boat before we set Sail in the Man-Made Ocean. Jr set the weather to Sunny, and we all migrated to the top of the Boat where we were eating.

"Lovely, isn't it?" I asked chaos once we had finally sat down.

"It is. Makes you wonder if they had things better than this on Lost Jerusalem, doesn't it."

"You have a point," I said as I reached over to grab some food. We all began to eat and we started talking about anything, and everything.

"How are you feeling after what happened Mae? Im sorry that I didn't know that he had died that day. I remember he stayed back to help more Civilians, but when he showed up the other day, it did make me think. Im surprised that I didn't hear it on the news, since that's all I do now a days," Jin stated.

"Its not your fault at all Jin," I protested. It really wasn't, its not like he wanted me to die.

"So, do we have anything not depressing to talk about?" Jr asked. Everyone laughed.

"Anything funny happen at Vector, or is it just uniform?" I laughed.

"The greatest part, is the End Of the Year Party. We have drinks, food, and we get a day off, which is really rare for us." I laughed and Shion did to.

"You have a lot more paper work than me Mae, how do you finish it all?"

"I have a strange feeling i'll have a lot when we get back, if we get back." Shion nodded, then we all ate in silence for a while. After I finished eating, I sat back in my chair, and I looked at the sky, and how beautiful it looked. Something struck me as odd though. There was something up there, I think.

"Jr, what is that?' I asked pointing to the unfamiliar thing in the sky.

"Huh, I don't see anything," Jr said without looking. Then when he did look up, he stared at it, with his mouth open.

"Momo?" Ziggy asked.

"Okay!" Momo replied. She scanned the Sky line with her sensors, then she frowned.

"Im sorry, I couldn't get anything on that Object. It seems to be emitting an unknown force though." Everyone began to look wearily.

"Should we get inside, it could be listening to us." I stated.

"Your paranoid," Shion laughed.

"Lets go, I don't want to be out here, just in case," chaos muttered.

"Come on! Its nothing! Im sure its just…." An array of bullets showered down on us. We ran for the closet cover, under the table.

"Shoot, this isn't thick enough to shield anything else, we need to get inside the ship fast. Old Man?" Jr asked. Ziggy nodded and he helped everyone get to the door to the inside of the ship without being harmed.

"Shelly, status?" Jr asked going to the Command Room. Shelly typed something on the Ship's keyboard and a monitor speared, showing the Data of the Unknown Being in Space.

"Its an A.M.W.S, its currently sending out a signal, shall I accept?" Shelly asked. Jr nodded.

"Current users of the Ship on the Kukai Foundation. Please do not move or Fire or I will Harm you. I am seeking for the 100-series observational Realian, and the Human known as Mae. If you do not comply I will destroy the Kukai Foundation." Jr cursed and I froze. I inched closer to chaos, afraid of the Pilot of the A.M.W.S.

"Little Master, Shall I fire upon the Enemy?' Shelly asked.

"Knock yourself out, I just reloaded the Ammo." Everyone sweat dropped. Whoever heard of guns on a Yacht. When Shelly brought out the huge guns, we all knew Jr had picked them out. They were big, yes, and they were powerful, yes, but could they take out that Pilot?

"Fire at will!" Jr shouted. Shelly took the trigger and locked onto the Target and she began to fire. When she first started firing, it caught the A.M.W.S off guard, then it began doing some weird movements, then it sent out another signal.

"Shall I accept it Little Master?' Shelly asked putting the guns back into the Boat. Jr nodded.

"You….must…give….HAHAHHAHH….the….100-series….." The static from the communication overpowered the mans voice, not to mention that insane laughter.

"What's wrong with him?" Momo asked.

"Something's wrong with the A.M.W.S! The Life Lines are dead!"

"Then who's piloting it?"

"It is." The A.M.W.S broke through the barrier of the Kukai Foundation and it headed for the Ship. Shelly didn't have enough time to fire at it before it pushed the Yacht down into the water. It floated back up, just barely. He was going to throw us, I could feel it. We were sitting ducks. But Jr had another plan.

"Calling all Military Units! Attack the Unknown A.M.W.S on the Private Beach!" Jr yelled into a walkie talkie that was in his swimming trunks. About a second later, the whole beach was littered with men and women from the Military, guns in hands. On the west side were the Realians, prepared to fight from the beach, and next to them was the A.G.W.S and such, since like Realians, they stayed on the beach. Helicopters flew past our heads and dropped men out. It took me a second to realize that it wasn't our Men, it was U-TIC. When the Military realized this, and after Shelly had moved as far as possible from the A.M.W.S, they boarded the ship and began to fight with us. Occasionally the A.M.W.S could try to grab some people with its mechanical hands, but we always had a way to fight back. What I didn't understand was how it was flying itself. Something had to be controlling it since the original pilot was dead. When we had the chance, we got off the torn and tattered boat, and to our surprise, it sinked as soon as we got off.

"Are you okay?" chaos asked. I nodded. My new Pink M.W.S was working fine, and I hadn't been hurt, not at all. Surprising actually. The A.M.W.S was drawing energy to itself and everyone was running away, trampling other people the get away. I was lucky that I was near chaos and Ziggy because they knocked the people down that tried to knock me down. We made it in record time (if your about to die, you would run fast to) to the Durandal, and onto it right as the A.M.W.S fired its attack on the Durandal.

"We have received Damage to the outer wing two! We are still operational, shall we depart?" Mary asked.

"Prepare to leave for Second Miltia!" Jr commanded.

"What about everyone else?" I asked.

"Whatever that is, is looking for us, not the civilians, and when we leave, it will to I imagine." I nodded. I looked over at Shion. Her eyes were moving around rapidly and she was crying.

"Why me?" she mouthed. I walked over to her I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Im sure, Kevin would of wanted you to be strong." Shion wiped her eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you have someone to love." I shook my head.

"Even though you don't know it Shion, someone here loves you just as much as I love chaos." Shion glanced at me with an uncertain look.

"I know you know who it is." I gave Shion a friendly hug and the Durandal jerked out of the Kukai Foundation.

"Sustained normal speeds." The 100-series' typed furiously in their computers.

"Shelly take control of the Durandal's movements and Mary take the Weapons. Maybe we can take it out with our A.G.W.S?" Jr asked.

"Negative Little Master. The A.M.W.S unit is exceeding limits that no human could make, and it would destroy you if you try to go out there and be all macho!" Mary said. Jr sweat dropped.

"Just making a suggestion." The A.M.W.S unit was defiantly smaller than the Durandal, but with no human piloting it, it was exceeding the limits, like Mary said. When a human was in an A.G.W.S or A.M.W.S, it could only go so fast because the Pilot couldn't handle it being really fast. And without the Human piloting it, the limit was broken and believe me, this A.M.W.S was flying pretty fast.

"Mary!" Jr yelled.

"Alright Little Master!" Mary yelled. She was biting her lip in frustration trying to shoot the A.M.W.S.

"Here, let me try," chaos said calmly walking to Mary.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Mary handed the controls over to chaos and he stood there with his eyes closed. The A.M.W.S was flying freely beside us and when it hit a certain point chaos opened his eyes and he successfully shot it.

"Go chaos!" I cheered. But when I realized that it was still flying I grunted.

"Shoot, I wish KOS-MOS was here," I murmured. I never thought that a single A.M.W.S unit could hold a fight against the huge Durandal.

"Look, that shot that chaos hit is destroying it internal mechanisms!" a 100-series cried happily. But it wasn't going to go down that easily. It shot its beam gun right at where Momo and I was standing. Yes that means it broke the glass.

"Look out!" Ziggy and chaos yelled. Chaos ran to me and pushed me down, but Ziggy didn't get to Momo in time. The bullet, or beam, went through the glass and it sped to Momo. Her face was like a manequin, her mouth open and eyes as wide a saucers. She didnt move, that is until it it her.

"Momo no!" Jr yelled running to Momo who was on the floor twitching, screaming, andholding her arm.

"Get...Mommy.."


End file.
